Ghostbusters III Heat Rash
by SinisterGB
Summary: As old advesaries rear their heads... and ancient evil returns for dominance... the Ghostbusters will need every tool and skill they have at their disposal, including the experimental "inter-dimensional flyer" All this coupled with a miracle, might just s


GHOSTBUSTERS 3: HEAT RASH  
  
Finalised Version.  
  
Date Competed:  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
This script is © Iain Bennett 2003  
  
This script is not affiliated in any way with Columbia/Sony or any subsidiaries thereof. Ghostbusters and related characters (Ray Stantz, Peter Venkman, Winston Zeddemore, Janine Melnitz, Egon Spengler, Louis Tully, Slimer, Oscar Venkman, Dana Venkman, Walter Peck and Lenny The Mayor) are © Columbia Pictures 1984, 1989. The concept of Ghostbusters was created by Harold Ramis and Dan Aykroyd. The characters of Garrett Miller, Roland Jackson, Kylie Griffin, and Eduardo Rivera are © Columbia Pictures 1998. The characters of Rupert Thompson, Jonathon Hawk, Miss Long, Flewinski, Adams, the numerous police and doctors, and the characterizations of God and Lucifer are © Iain Bennett 2003. The concept of a Ghostbusters academy and the "Inter dimensional Flyer" are both © of Iain Bennett 2003.  
  
EXT. PETROL STATION, DAY  
  
A young man, about twenty, steps out of the Petrol stations shop. He walks confidently to an old fashioned Cadillac and gets in. The man pulls out of the petrol station and drives down the street.  
  
INT. NEW YORK, STREETS, DAY (CONTINUED)  
  
The Cadillac drives down the street.  
  
INT. CADILLAC, DAY (CONTINUED)  
  
The young man opens a CD holder and removes a Blues Brothers CD; he puts it into the CD player. The first track on the CD starts. The young man nods his head to the music.  
  
POV DRIVER  
  
A manhole covering shoots from the ground and lands on the hood of his car with a crash.  
  
INT. NEW YORK, STREETS, DAY (CONTINUED)  
  
The young man stamps on his breaks with a screech.  
  
YOUNG MAN  
  
He approaches the hood of his car, and removes the manhole cover, there is a giant dent in his car, and he throws the cover on the floor.  
  
YOUNG MAN  
(Annoyed)  
Oh, man, I am really gonna  
Sue for this.  
  
A loud gurgling noise erupts from the manhole.  
  
The Young man cautiously approaches the manhole and looks down; it's too dark so he bends down even further. The gurgling can be heard once more, it gets louder and louder. And a hideous purple ghost bursts out, knocking the young man over. The young man screams!  
  
INT. NEW YORK, STREETS, DAY  
  
Familiar Ghostbusters Music plays and a pristine condition Ecto-1C screeches past with sirens blazing, close up of the original No-Ghost logo with the words "Ghostbusters New York" surround it.  
  
A young muscular man, RUPERT THOMPSON, Caucasian, dressed in a khaki (original) GB suit is standing on the roof of the car in a special standing area with foot grips. He is armed with a proton cannon that is linked to the car its self, and is firing madly. A safety harness supports him. Another young man, JOHN HAWK, this time of Chinese origin (also wearing a khaki GB uniform) is standing out of the sunroof, holding a Ghost trap, in the background downtown NY can be seen with crowds of onlookers cheering.  
  
A 3rd man's voice can be heard.  
  
GB3  
(Confidently)  
We're gaining on it, won't be long now!  
  
RUPERT  
  
(English accent)  
  
(Annoyed)  
  
Good! I don't want to be stuck up here forever!  
  
The hideous purple ghost comes into view, screaming down the streets and Rupert blasts at it madly, the ghost narrowly avoiding his shots.  
  
RUPERT  
  
(Angry)  
Damn it! When am I going to hit this thing?  
  
The Ghost veers round a corner, forcing the Ecto-1C to execute a sharp turn, throwing Rupert off balance. Rupert almost falls off the side, but regains his balance in time; he seems annoyed, yet a little shaken.  
  
RUPERT  
  
(Nervous)  
Steady on, I almost had a close encounter with the  
sidewalk!  
  
GB3  
(Apologetically)  
Sorry, I'll be more careful.  
  
Rupert takes up the cannon again. The car continues to pursue the ghost, driving past more onlookers, and past the empire state building, the car comes to set of traffic cones and drives straight through them, cones fly everywhere, the Ecto is given an edge on the ghost. On that moment, Rupert fires his gun again and this time the proton stream connects with the ghost.  
  
RUPERT  
  
(Excited)  
  
I've got it; I've got It John! Use the trap!  
  
JOHN  
  
(Excited)  
Got it, activating now!  
  
John activates the trap,  
  
(Shouting)  
Remember, don't look at the trap!  
Ok, release!  
  
Rupert shuts off his beam and turns away, as John activates the closing sequence of the trap, a pyramid of golden light streams from the trap and engulfs the ghost, it's sucked in and the trap closes. Smoke floats off the bulk of the machine.  
  
The car comes to a halt, next to the curb and the spectator's cheer and whoop, on top of the Ecto Rupert looks extremely proud of himself.  
  
RUPERT  
(Smugly)  
I am brilliant, I really am!  
  
John scrambles out of the cab to meet Rupert. The crowd starts to disperse.  
  
JOHN  
  
(Grinning)  
Yeah well, now that we got it you can come down  
now.  
  
Rupert jumps off the roof after untying the safety belt  
  
RUPERT  
(Smugly)  
  
You know, I've GOT to be good to have stayed  
  
up there without falling off!  
  
RUPERT  
  
He trips over his undone shoelace and falls on to the ground, he cries out as he falls.  
  
John bursts out laughing.  
  
JOHN  
Yeah, Great Rupert, you're the living embodiment of  
cool!  
  
Rupert glares at John from the floor.  
  
Rupert  
(Irritated)  
Let's just report back to Dr Stantz!  
  
Rupert gets up and the two Ghostbusters file into the car talking inaudibly, the car starts up and drives away down the high street.  
  
EXT. GHOSTBUSTERS ACADEMY, DAY  
  
A "No Ghost" logo appears, filling the screen, under it are the words, "New York Ghostbuster Academy, Since 1990" the screen pans out and reveals a huge centre with massive double doors in the middle, beautifully presented grounds, and to the left 15 garages, 14 of which contain an Ecto-model. The Ecto-1C pulls into the empty garage, students are dotted around the ground going on with everyday life, no body takes any notice of the car that just pulled in.  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTERS ACADEMY, RAY'S OFFICE, DAY  
  
An old fashioned and well furnished office is shown, an elegant desk is in the centre with a huge leather spin chair behind it, the room is lit brightly, by the window right behind the Desk, the door is opposite the window, the desk has several accessories on it, including pen pots notepads, pictures, a computer and a phone. On the walls of the office there are bookshelves filled with encyclopaedias, and pictures of the four original GBs are hanging up. A man sits in the leather chair, facing away from the screen. John and Rupert are sitting in less comfortable chairs facing the back of the big chair. John is nervous and is fidgeting.  
  
RAY  
(Applauding)  
Congratulations boys!  
  
Ray Stantz spins round on the chair so that he can be seen, he is wearing a very smart suit, and Ray smiles.  
  
I hear you did a very good job, and on  
your first official case as well! I'm impressed, I  
remember my first  
case, (chuckles) we tried to blow up a hotel maid,  
(Chuckles some more) still, it's been a while since I  
did that kind  
of stuff. Anyway boys, I'm going to keep a close eye  
on  
your career. Is there anything you'd like to say?  
  
JOHN  
(Nervous)  
Uh, yeah, um how come you, Dr Spengler,  
Dr Zeddemore and Dr Venkman gave up  
Ghost busting?  
  
RAY  
(Happily)  
Dr Venkman? (Chuckles) that's a good one!  
Ahem, anyway, your question, well, I guess  
we just thought it better to  
train up new blood, after the Beetle Juice  
incident in '89 we realized that we were too old, so  
we set up this training centre, after this we started  
setting up branches all over the world, because, as  
you know we are the 4th emergency service, oh and by  
the way, just call me Ray so how do you find life as  
a Ghostbuster so far?  
  
RUPERT  
Well I love it; I really enjoy the stuff we do,  
You know, protecting the civilians and the world of  
course,  
I just wish I'd had more experience before my first  
case.  
  
RAY  
(Laughs)  
Well, we believe it's the way to start, we never had  
any training  
And we did pretty well all things considering.  
  
JOHN  
Is that the one where you caught Slimer?  
  
RAY  
Yes that would be right, he was  
Actually quite feisty.  
I remember that one of the first things  
That the little spud did was slime Dr Venkman  
And he wasn't too happy either.  
(Chuckles)  
Still, I don't want to keep you, thanks for checking  
in!  
  
John and Rupert stand up and salute, before leaving through a pair of oak doors.  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTERS ACADEMY, EGON'S LAB, DAY  
  
A massive lab filled with high tech machines, including the containment unit in the far-right hand corner, and a very big unknown, unfinished machine in the far left hand corner, tools and worksheets surround it. In the right hand of the door there is the huge painting seen at the end of GB2, it is connected to computers, with graphs and charts showing, to the far left of the door, there is a huge metal container with the words: "Ecto Plasmic Marshmallow, Do Not Eat" printed on it, closer to the door is another cylinder, this time it is transparent and is filled with pink slime, this too is linked to more computers. Also in the room are work benches by the walls, bookshelves, a medical bed and in the centre a large modern, silver table with a proton pack, trap, PKE Meter and Slime blower on it, an audience of ten cadets in dark grey GB uniforms (Trainee's uniforms) watch on as Egon Spengler, wearing a lab coat and civilian clothing underneath is conducting a lecture.  
  
EGON  
(Calmly and Seriously)  
  
Good afternoon, I'm Dr Egon Spengler,  
  
co-founder of the Ghostbusters I also  
  
invented the technology that we use now  
  
during this lecture I will talk about  
  
the do's and don'ts of the equipment,  
  
tomorrow we'll talk about the technology.  
  
Now the Proton Packs are very dangerous, they  
  
contain dangerously high levels of Proton  
energy, remember these are nuclear accelerators,  
and are essentially a weapon, you must  
treat them with respect at all times  
otherwise you may suffer the consequences!  
  
Egon walks round the table and stands to the side of the Proton Pack.  
  
(Stressing the Point)  
Now, an important safety tip, probably most  
important of all is don't cross the streams!  
  
Almost as soon as Egon says this, a cadet raises his arm, in the hope he can ask a question.  
  
(Grinning)  
Yes?  
  
CADET 1  
(Curiously)  
Why?  
  
EGON  
(Sighs)  
It would be bad!  
  
CADET 1  
(Nervously)  
What's bad mean?  
  
Egon grits his teeth and answers.  
  
EGON  
(Annoyed muttering)  
  
Oh great, another Venkman!  
  
(Normally)  
  
Picture every atom in  
  
your body exploding at the speed of light!  
  
At this the Cadet shuffles nervously and gulps. Egon nods.  
  
CADET 1  
  
Oh.  
  
CADET 2  
(Cheekily)  
No fireworks then?  
  
Cadets all snigger, and Egon frowns, this really annoys Egon, he stands up and orders the 2nd cadet out of the room, the cadet slouches out slamming the door behind him, at this the pink slime bubbles violently. Egon walks over and pushes a blue button, this starts up a quiet playing off "The best thing about being a woman" the slime settles down to a gentle frothing, before, Egon returns to the table picks up the wand of the pack and continues with his lecture.  
  
EGON  
The Proton Packs are unique, they are the  
only piece of technology in the world that  
has the ability to strip electrons away from  
Protons, the packs then fire a pure beam of  
positive energy, yellow, and a few straggling  
neutrons, blue. If successful the beams will  
wrap around the ghost, immobilizing it, that is the  
cue for the trap.  
  
Egon replaces the wand and picks up the trap, he passed is it to one of the cadets, it is then passed round them all.  
  
The trap works in the same way as the  
Proton pack, once you have a ghost in your stream,  
you role out the trap, and stamp on the  
pedestal, that opens the trap, it has a built in  
PKE meter that tells it how strong a force to use  
against the ghost, when the ghost is over the trap,  
hit the pedestal, cut off your streams and  
don't look at the trap!  
  
CADET 1  
Why?  
  
EGON  
  
(Simply)  
It would be bad!  
  
CADET 1  
Oh.  
  
The cadet said no more, if it was anything like his last answer he didn't want to know!  
  
EGON  
The trap sends out a pyramid of Proton energy,  
that draws the ghost into the trap, however,  
ghost can pass through solid objects so the  
trap sets up a frame of protonic energy,  
keeping the ghost in place!  
  
The Trap is handed back to Egon and he walks to the far side of the room, beckoning for the cadets to follow, they shuffle after him and they stop at the containment unit, Egon inserts the trap and continues his lecture.  
  
The trap can then be loaded into the  
containment unit, this is like the trap in many  
ways, it keeps the ghosts in using  
a protonic barrier, the barrier, forms a funnel shape  
that forces the ghost into the unit.  
There, the funnel creates a wall of energy and  
Blocks the ghost in, along with the other ghosts.  
To load the trap, first unlock the gateway, insert  
unit,  
Close, set your entry grid, this changes depending on  
the  
Strength of the ghost, a red bulb will light,  
Then will be replaced with a green one,  
Remember, The light is green, trap is clean, then you  
remove  
The unit!  
  
Egon walks back to the slime, beckoning his class to follow.  
  
This is a Psychokinetic, Environ-magnetic compound,  
It is unique, many have dubbed it mood slime,  
It can be charged with either positive or negative  
emotions  
And can be used accordingly, we discovered  
This after a run in with Vigo the Carpathian  
Several years ago, that's on page 178 of  
Your "A History of Ghostbusters" book, by the way.  
The only problem is, the slime is extremely rare, it  
only appears on sites of inter-dimensional  
crossovers, this is currently the only sample of the  
slime we have!  
  
CADET 3  
So why does it weaken the ghost?  
  
EGON  
Well, that's a very simple  
Question. You see, a ghost has a very  
Strong negative energy, it thrives on  
It, that is essentially how a ghost  
Can exist, negative power or emotions.  
Now if you introduce a positive charge,  
Like any Positive and Negative  
Charge it will begin to neutralize!  
Now total neutralization  
Is impossible, but a strong positive  
Charge will begin to cause the  
Ghost to loose negative energy.  
It's as if you've cut it and the life is  
Seeping out of it.  
  
The screen fades out.  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTERS ACADEMY, WEAPONS TRAINING ROOM, DAY  
  
The training room is a massive concrete enforced room. It has a very modern feel, it is divided in four, one fourth is a shooting range, with ghost style targets, another is a trap runway, with plastic models of ghosts hanging from the ceiling another is an empty section where the trainees go up against the resident training ghost; Slimer, the final part is an assault course, the cadets are currently using it, at the back near the single door there is a coffee machine. The cadets all wear dark grey uniforms.  
  
Winston Zeddemore, wearing civilian clothing and an GB armband stands facing the cadets with his arms crossed, watching them move between the obstacles before coming to the end and firing at a holographic target  
  
WINSTON  
(Shouting)  
Hut, Hut, Hut! I want to see some effort,  
Flewinski, Adams; you're up for the test run!  
  
FLEWINSKI and ADAMS  
(In Military Style)  
Sir, Yes Sir!  
  
Winston, Flewinski and Adams walk to the Practical arena, the other cadets finish up on the assault course, and walk over to Zeddemore and stop by him, interested in how the other cadets perform.  
  
WINSTON  
(Shouting)  
Ok, Cadets, gather round, I want  
you all to see this, meet Slimer, or as we  
call him, Spud!  
  
At this, Slimer emerges from a wall, pretending to fly a plane,  
  
SLIMER  
(Playfully)  
Voooom, Voooom!  
  
After a quick flight round the room, Slimer comes to rest by Winston's shoulder, Winston then notices the cadets faces, for the first time, we can see them, they are in shock, Winston laughs.  
  
WINSTON  
(Reassuringly)  
It's ok, Slimer is kind' a like a pet  
He's been hanging round with us for about 10-12  
  
Slimer sneaks to the back of the room and places his mouth under a coffee machine, and activates an espresso, the black coffee, pours directly through the green blob and forms a puddle on the floor.  
  
Years, now  
I want you to put into practice what  
you've been taught! Trap Slimer in your  
Proton streams, deploy the trap and trap him, got it?  
Oh, yes set your wands to full power!  
SLIMER!  
  
Slimer looks up guiltily, and quickly speeds back to Winston's side, looking sheepish.  
  
Ok then Slimer, GO!  
  
Slimer flies about high in a random pattern.  
  
Let him have it boys!  
  
FLEWINSKI and ADAMS  
Sir, Yes Sir!  
  
The two cadets power up their blasters and fire, surprised by the power of the packs when on full power. The streams miss Slimer hitting the walls, the streams continue to cause chaos, as the two cadets begin to lose control.  
  
WINSTON  
Ok turn 'em off!  
  
Whilst Flewinski turns his of, Adams does not! Flewinski returns to the other cadets.  
  
Adams yells in panic as his proton stream passes just above the other cadets, who scatter and run to a far corner, then the stream narrowly misses Winston.  
  
WINSTON  
(Shouting and angry)  
  
What are you trying to do? KILL ME?  
  
Flewenski shut his pack off!  
  
Flewenski, rushes to Adams and powers down the pack! A bell rings.  
  
(Very Annoyed)  
Bloody hell, Adams! (Sighs, a sympathetic  
look crosses his face) I'll see you all tomorrow,  
Class Dismissed, Adams! Work on your aim!  
  
Slimer flies down and points and sniggers at Adams.  
  
ADAMS  
  
Sir, Yes Sir!  
  
The rookies file out of the single door un-strapping their equipment as they go, Winston sighs and turns to Slimer.  
  
WINSTON  
(Exhausted)  
What am I gonna do with them Slimer?  
  
Slimer shrugs and emits a sound similar to I dunno.  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTERS ACADEMY, RAY'S OFFICE, DAY  
  
Ray's office, Egon, Ray and Winston are having a meeting. Egon and Ray are sitting down, Winston is pacing back and fourth, Ray is in his leather chair and Egon is sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk, he is drinking a cup of Earl Grey.  
  
WINSTON  
(Annoyed)  
He almost took my head off for Christ's sake!  
  
RAY  
(Casually)  
He's just a slow learner; he'll get the  
hang of it! Egon, how's your project  
coming on?  
  
Winston slumps onto the only empty chair, Egon sips his Tea.  
  
EGON  
(Gravely)  
Not good I'm afraid Ray, Every time I  
try to fire up the inter-dimensional gate;  
it just causes a black out, the theory is that  
by emitting energy at a certain frequency  
combining it with the proton pack power we  
should be able to create an inter-dimensional  
gate, but it's just not happening! And don't  
get me started on the Inter Dimensional Flyer!  
  
RAY  
(Merrily)  
Well, just keep trying,  
  
Ray picks up a photo from his desk, it has a picture of Himself, Egon, Winston, Louis Tully, Janine Melnitz, Peter Venkman, Dana Venkman and Oscar Venkman on there, the camera zooms in on the Venkman family, before switching back to Ray.  
  
have you heard from Peter?  
  
EGON  
(Lightening up)  
Yeah he's having a great time in  
Spain, Dana and Oscar are good  
too, they've taken him to a  
water park recently.  
  
WINSTON  
Oscar?  
  
A slight smile crosses Egon's face.  
  
EGON  
No Peter.  
  
They all laugh  
  
WINSTON  
  
(Curiously)  
Did they ever tell Oscar about the time  
Vigo almost possessed him?  
  
RAY  
(Shocked)  
What? Are you kidding Winston?  
  
Ray jumps up, making Egon spill his tea on his lab coat, he removes a hanky and dabs at the stain whilst Ray talks. Winston jumps in shock.  
  
It would  
give the kid nightmares, he'd freak!  
  
WINSTON  
(Slowly)  
I suppose, you know, I miss  
the old days!  
  
Ray sits back down and Egon put his hanky away. Ray leans back on his chair and grins.  
  
RAY  
Yeah, busting ghosts, racing  
around town, Pissing off every single  
government stiff there was,  
especially Lenny! (smiles)  
  
Egon finishes his tea and places the cup on Ray's desk.  
  
EGON  
(Absently)  
Mmm, Lenny obviously has less common  
sense than a paramecium.  
  
WINSTON  
(Confused expression)  
Ah ha.  
  
Ray picks up a pen and starts playing with it.  
  
RAY  
(Excited)  
Oh and Staypuft, what a ride! (grins)  
  
Winston leans forward.  
  
WINSTON  
(Mocking)  
And as I remember you were  
pretty dumb then!  
  
RAY  
(Pretends to be hurt)  
  
Me? (points to himself)What do you mean?  
  
WINSTON  
(Feminine voice)  
Are you a God?  
(Normal voice)  
No.  
And then there was the "it just POPPED in there" line  
  
(Sarcastically) Please.  
  
Ray claps his hands once and stands up and goes to look out the window.  
  
RAY  
(Laughs)  
  
Yeah ok, ok, it was stupid, any way I wonder  
  
what happened to Peck?  
  
WINSTON  
(Annoyed)  
Well, whatever happened to him he deserves it!  
He was indirectly responsible for the  
Coming of Gozer!  
  
Egon leans back on his chair.  
  
EGON  
(Knowledgeable)  
That depends on how you think! The coming of  
Gozer was prophesised, was it not?  
And he helped complete that prophecy, and it was also  
  
Hinted in the prophecy that Gozer would fail.  
So really Peck couldn't help being  
A prick, he was just playing  
His part in the theatre of life!  
  
WINSTON  
(Worried)  
Are you sure, that makes us puppets,  
I don't like the sound of that, it's as if,  
Someone wrote a script, and we're doing exactly  
What the script says no questions! Freaky!  
  
The phone rings, Ray picks up.  
  
RAY  
Stantz speaking, (happily) great Janine put him on!  
(To the others)  
It's Peter,  
Hey Pete, how ya doin?  
  
Screen cuts in half diagonally, top half shows the current scene, and the other shows a beautiful Spanish beach with Peter Venkman lying on a deckchair, with a cell phone.  
  
PETER  
(Cheekily)  
Hey Raymond, how ya doin? Yo put me on speakerphone!  
  
RAY  
Will do!  
  
Ray pushes a button on the phone.  
  
PETER  
Hey is Egon there?  
  
Egon leans forward and talks to the phone, Winston checks his watch.  
  
EGON  
I'm here Peter.  
  
PETER  
(Baby talk)  
How's my favourite scientist, how are you?  
Come on, come on.  
  
EGON  
(Annoyed)  
Very funny Peter, ha, ha!  
  
Egon sits back in his chair and crosses his legs.  
  
PETER  
(Mock Shock)  
Oh my God! I made him laugh, call the  
President I made him laugh!  
  
Egon's face turns to a sulk  
  
So, How are things?  
  
RAY  
(sarcastically)  
Well, it's hard but hey, (Waves hand about)  
were coping without you.  
So, is there a specific reason you phoned?  
  
PETER  
(Carefully)  
Well yeah, it's Oscar.  
  
Winston sits bolt upright.  
  
WINSTON  
(Worried)  
Is he ok? What's wrong,  
Tell us!  
  
PETER  
(laughs)  
Chill! He's fine, it's just,  
(pauses) yesterday in the evening he  
screamed and shouted about an impending evil,  
he was really terrified he mentioned a name  
as well, Julia Long, mean anything to you Ziggy?  
  
EGON  
No, I'll look it up, and do stop calling me Ziggy  
please?  
  
PETER  
Sure thing Ziggy, Any way got a go, Dana  
Wants a massage! He he.(grins)  
Bye.  
  
EGON, RAY, WINSTON  
Bye.  
  
EGON  
(Thoughtful)  
Julia Long huh?  
I'll check that out.  
Might be in Tobin's spirit guide  
Some sort of ancient witch, I don't know  
But it's a possibility.  
  
RAY  
It's a shame that Oscar was  
Cursed with this paranormal sense  
It seems to really  
Shake him up sometimes  
And I bet he's absolutely terrified  
on occasions.  
  
WINSTON  
Well of course it would  
Ever since that Vigo stuff  
He's sensed  
Most of the major cases  
We've dealt with!  
  
Egon stands up and walks over to the photos on the wall, and takes one off, looking at it.  
  
EGON  
Having said that he has  
Proved pretty useful,  
If it hadn't been for him we would never  
Have solved the tower of  
London  
Haunting and gotten knighted by the  
Queen of England.  
  
It also allowed us to get a look  
At Windsor castle, and the kitchen haunting would  
Have continued.  
  
Ray and Winston stare at Egon with open mouths. Egon hangs the photo up and looks guilty.  
  
EGON  
Er, yes it's a shame.  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTERS ACADEMY, DINING HALL, DAY  
  
There are Ghostbusters mulling around the area, getting food, talking, there are rows and rows of dining tables. The walls are decorated with "Ghostbuster of the year" awards and GB logos, Rupert and John are sitting at a table eating their dinner and talking.  
  
JOHN  
(whilst eating)  
Why'd you join the academy?  
  
RUPERT  
Well, it's a long story  
  
JOHN  
I'm not going anywhere..  
  
RUPERT  
Well, it all began  
When I was sixteen, I was living  
With my parents, we had just moved over  
From England and I was finding it hard to settle  
Into my new home.  
  
The screen fades black.  
  
INT. BOYS BEDROOM, NIGHT  
  
The screen fades into a boy's bedroom, decorated as a teenager would like it, a young boy is sleeping in bed.  
  
A MYSTERIOUS VOICE  
(Hoarsely)  
Rupert.Rupert.  
  
The boy sits up in bed and pulls the sheets up close.  
  
I'm coming to get you. DIE!!!!!!!  
  
YOUNG RUPERT  
(Screaming)  
Mum!!! DAD!!!! Help!  
  
A MYSTERIOUS VOICE  
BAD MOVE RUPERT! NOW YOU WILL PAY  
  
The Door flies open and a middle aged couple burst in, at that moment the young boy rises off the bed into the air and screams, lights are emitting from no where and an evil laugh can be heard..  
  
WOMAN  
(Screaming)  
Do SOMETHING, DO SOMETHING!!!!  
  
MAN  
I'll be back in a minute, love, be careful!  
  
The man runs out the door leaving the two others screaming. The camera follows the man to a phone where he picks up.  
  
(desperately)  
Ghostbusters? Please we need your help!!!!  
  
EXT. GHOSTBUSTERS FIRE STATION, NIGHT  
  
The Ecto-1A bursts out of the doors and drives down the streets.  
  
INT. BOYS BEDROOM, NIGHT  
  
The original Ghostbusters burst through the doors (made to look young and wearing Khaki uniforms), the boy is screaming and is still in the air.  
  
PETER  
(excited)  
Ok, lets kick some ass!!  
Remember Kids don't do this at home!  
  
The 4 GBs take up their Proton Wands and turn them on.  
  
RAY  
But, where IS the ghost?  
  
EGON  
According to my readings under the bed!  
  
WINSTON  
Lets go then...  
  
The GBs fire underneath the bed a long and hoarse roar is heard, the boy falls and runs into the outstretched arms of his mother. The pair exits from the room.  
  
The GBs shorten their streams and step back from the bed drawing a goblin- like ghost out with them and they raise it into the air. Stantz cuts of his stream, readies the trap and roles it on to the floor.  
  
RAY  
OK, I'm opening the trap, get ready.  
  
The trap is opened and the GBs shut off the streams and the trap is closed engulfing the ghost.  
  
WINSTON  
(shouts)  
It's OK! We got it!  
  
The parents and child run into the room. Woman and Man shake Ray and Egon's hands, uttering their thanks. Young Rupert runs up to Peter and hugs him.  
  
YOUNG RUPERT  
Thanks mister!  
  
PETER  
No probs' kid.  
  
Peter playfully cuffs Young Rupert on the chin.  
  
All in a days work, you know  
One day you could be a Ghostbuster too!  
  
Screen fades back into the Academy's dining hall.  
  
JOHN  
Pretty cool story!  
  
RUPERT  
Tell me about it!  
  
JOHN  
Do you remember what type of ghost it was  
  
RUPERT  
Sure Do! A Class 6!  
  
JOHN  
Wow! That's a pretty powerful ghost!  
  
RUPERT  
Tell me about it! I couldn't believe I'd been  
Sharing a house with it!  
  
RUPERT  
So why'd you become a Ghostbuster?  
  
JOHN  
Well, d'ya remember back in 89' New Years Eve?  
  
RUPERT  
Yeah.  
  
JOHN  
Well, my family and I were  
Having a new years eve  
Party,  
And all of a sudden this  
Giant foot walks past  
And we think, what the hell?  
So, my entire family  
Rushes outside to see the  
Statue of liberty walking down the street.  
We followed it, and saw the Ghostbusters  
Break into the museum through a  
shell of pink slime!  
At that moment I decided to become  
A Ghostbuster.  
  
RUPERT  
Wow, you witnessed an almost apocalypse!  
Pretty cool.  
  
JOHN  
You gotta admire them,  
They overcame a lot of bad press.  
First the town hated them, then  
They blew the top of a skyscraper.  
  
RUPERT  
Yeah, you've got to give  
Them credit for surviving,  
And on top of that becoming a  
World wide business!  
  
JOHN  
Well, I'm finished, what about you?  
  
RUPERT  
Same hear, Shall we go?  
  
JOHN  
Yeah, k!  
  
The two getup and head towards the door.  
  
INT. SÉANCE ROOM  
  
Screen fades into a small rectangular room, dark except for a few wall lights illuminating the room, a séance is taking place, a middle age lady, wearing garments typical of a gypsy is to the left of a rectangular table, it's raining outside and the storm can be seen in a window directly behind the Medium, there are approximately ten others sitting on either side of the table, they are all chanting and holding hands with each other:  
  
MEDIUM  
(Straining)  
I'm getting something, I feel a great power, Joe,  
JOE, does anybody  
have a family member named Joe?  
  
1 man jumps up excitedly causing the other people to break the chain to break, the people look at him and start to whisper between themselves and cast glances at each other.  
  
PERSON1  
(excitedly)  
I do! It's my Uncle Joe! Oh my God,  
Uncle Joe are you ok where are you?  
  
The lights flicker and eerie music plays, lightening can be heard at the room is illuminated brightly for a split second, casting the medium's shadow on to the opposite wall and suddenly the medium drops into a trance.  
  
MEDIUM  
(Solemnly)  
I am fine Harry, everything up here is heavenly, I am  
in paradise!  
PERSON1 (HARRY)  
(Happily)  
Is your broken leg still hurting Uncle?  
  
MEDIUM  
  
(Solemnly)  
No Harry, It feels better than ever, nothing hurts  
now.  
  
Harry flies into a rage and slams his fist onto the table, causing the others to gasp in shock and stand up and whisper again.  
  
HARRY  
(filled with rage)  
Drop the act, you old coot, you're a fraud!  
  
People gasp again, there is sudden clash of lightening and once again the room is illuminated people move towards the medium, anxious to find out the truth.  
  
The medium begins to panic and her voice begins to falter, however she regains her composure and tries to convince them she's telling the truth.  
  
MEDIUM  
What do you mean Harry; it's me,  
your uncle Joe!  
  
HARRY  
(Shouting)  
Look you old witch, my Uncle Joe, did  
not have a broken leg, no part of his body was  
ever broken, Ladies and Gentlemen, this  
woman is a fraud!  
  
The people mutter in disgust as they shuffle out of the building in a hurry, ashamed that they fell for it and disgusted with the Medium.  
  
PERSON 2  
  
I'm going to get my money back!  
  
People exit through a door to the right.  
  
PERSON 3  
Talk about getting ripped off!  
  
The Medium stands up and grabs Harry's arm, but he shakes her off, the crowd continues to leave through an oak door to the right of the screen.  
  
MEDIUM  
(Upset)  
Come back, come back it was just a mistake!  
  
The medium, runs after the departing crowd, pleading for them to return, eventually gives up at the door frame, returns to her original position and sighs, she begins to pack her bag and takes of her dangly ear rings and walks through the door.  
  
EXT. ALLEY, NIGHT  
  
Screen fades in to a dark street, pouring with rain, the street is littered with rubbish and a black cat crosses the screen, the medium is walking, toward the camera, confidently, carrying her bags, In the distant background a shadowed man can be seen tailing the medium, by accident he crashes into a dustbin, creating a lot of noise, he quickly ducks behind a car. The medium turns round nervously.  
  
POV  
  
The Medium's eyes search the alley but can't find anything, she resumes walking.  
  
The follower emerges from behind the car and starts walking again.  
  
The Medium turns around quickly, her follower only just managing to hide in time behind a set of bins.  
  
The Medium begins to get nervous and quickens her steps.  
  
The shadowed man quickens his pace as well.  
  
The Medium arrives at a house with a tacky red door with the no. 666 on a metal plate, she fumbles in her pockets and pulls out her keys and unlocks the door then walks in.  
  
The shadowed man walks closer to the door then stands still.  
  
SHADOWED MAN  
ASIRICUS ALEUS OH CHUMULTUS  
  
RAZO HOREDUES CUMULUS MATA SICRIZTA!  
  
A Bolt of lightening strikes the man, yet he is unfazed, his eyes glow red.  
  
The Follower walks up to the door, pauses, before walking through it.  
  
INT MEDIUM'S HOUSE, NIGHT  
  
A strange room is shown, ritualistic artefacts such as skulls and candles are scattered around, and the only light comes from some half melted candles flickering.  
  
The Medium walks into the lounge, takes off her purse, and bends down to stroke a black cat that has just entered the room.  
  
MEDIUM  
Ah, hello Pagan, how are you? You believe me don't  
you? You don't think I'm a phoney.  
  
The medium walks next door into a kitchen. She opens a cupboard and takes out some cat food. She then walks to another cupboard and takes out a bowl, she empties some cat-food into the bowl and places it onto the floor, Pagan eats it happily!  
  
The shadowed man steps out of the other side of the front door.  
  
POV SHADOWED MAN  
  
He walks up a flight of stairs that are right in front of him, he climbs slowly, and his footsteps are quiet. At the top of the stairs he pauses, and glances around, on top of the landing there are four doors, one directly in front of him, two at either end of the landing and one round the corner, his hand reaches out to open the door, it flies open, revealing a storage cupboard.  
  
SHDAOWED MAN  
DAMN!!!  
  
INT. MEDIUM'S HOUSE, KITCHEN, NIGHT  
  
The medium strokes the cat before approaching the sink to begin the washing up. A muffled shout is heard, seemingly from upstairs, a look of terror crosses the mediums face, and she darts towards a draw and pulls out a large silver knife.  
  
INT. MEDIUM'S HOUSE, LANDING, NIGHT  
  
POV of SHADOWED MAN  
  
He approaches another door, and pulls it open, a bedroom is revealed, the man enters and looks round. The bedroom is a mess filled with candles and clothes. The man points at each candle in turn, and as he does so the flame turns black. He walks over to a draw and beings to rifle through it, underneath some papers he finds a shiny gold talisman with an engraving of Saint Michael driving a spear through Lucifer's heart. The shadowed man pockets it.  
  
INT. MEDIUM'S HOUSE, KITCHEN, NIGHT  
  
The Medium steadily walks into the lounge and picks up the phone, she dials 911.  
  
MEDIUM  
Hello, Police please,  
Yes there's someone in my house.  
I don't know if he's armed or not, but  
He's upstairs.  
My address is  
666 Lazarus Avenue  
New York.  
Please Come as fast as you can!  
  
The Medium hangs up the phone. Footsteps can be heard, and the medium positions herself behind the door, raising the knife. A red glow fade through the door and the medium screams.  
  
POV Shadowed man The man steps from behind the door and confronts the Medium, the medium screams, drops the knife. The Man raises his hands. The medium turns and flees desperately. Turning back now and then to see her pursuer.  
  
The Medium turns around and sees nobody, after a heavy sigh she turns around, only to be confronted by the shadowed man.  
  
POV Shadowed Man  
  
The Medium screams and raises her arms, the screen glows read before being engulfed by flames!!!  
  
EXT. POLICE HQ, NIGHT  
  
A patrol car speeds out of the gates and down the streets.  
  
INT. POLICE CAR, NIGHT  
  
Two Officers are in the front seats, one is stuffing his face with a do nut, the other is driving.  
  
COP 1  
(bored)  
So what do ya recon this one wants?  
  
COP 2  
(whilst eating)  
MMM. Dunno, probably some whacked out  
Perve that just wants a couple of kicks.  
  
COP 1  
Yeah, suppose your right,  
OH MY GOD!  
  
The police car has just stopped outside the mediums house, the front door is completely burnt, the 666 number plate is on the floor, charred.  
  
Cop 2 spits out his food and coughs!  
  
COP 2  
What the Hell?  
What is this?  
  
The two cops get out of the car and walk up to the door, they crouch at the frame, Cop 1 picks up the number.  
  
COP 1  
666, spooky...  
  
COP 2  
Shut up, this looks bad.  
I think we should arm ourselves.  
  
The two cops stand up, and draw their weapons, they cautiously step into the building. The first thing they notice is the fact that the stairs are charred.  
  
COP 1  
This guy have a flame thrower  
Or something?  
  
Cop 2 shakes his head, Cop 1 covers his partner as COP 2 kicks the charred lounge door in and bursts in, he abruptly stops and stands up, looking confused.  
  
COP 2  
Jesus, what the hell!  
  
The camera pans round the lounge, the whole room is charred and is covered in Ecto-Plasmic residue. A faint whimpering can be heard.  
  
COP 1  
WOW!  
  
Picks up his radio of his belt and activates it.  
  
This is O'Connell, request immediate  
Backup, send an ambulance as well.  
  
COP 2  
This is definitely freaky!  
We need a bonus..  
Listen!  
  
Cop 2 cocks his head, and runs to the kitchen, all the other rooms are charred and full of ectoplasm. Cop 1 follows. In the corner the medium is huddled up, covered in burns, and whining!  
  
COP 1  
It's ok darlin' you're gonna  
Be just fine.  
  
Turns to Cop 2  
  
Should we move, her?  
  
COP 2  
No, the best thing we could do is let her  
Be, at least for the moment!  
  
A siren can be heard, it then stops.  
  
That'll be the back up!  
  
Cop 2 runs to the front door, the camera follows. Outside there are two more cop cars and one ambulance. The Cops and Paramedics (with a stretcher) run to the front door.  
  
Check upstairs, the attacker might  
be up there,  
  
Cop 2 points upstairs, the reinforcements run upstairs, Cop 2 turns his attention to the paramedics.  
  
You lot, follow me!  
  
Cop 2 Runs back to the kitchen, the paramedics follow.  
  
Middle aged woman, 1st degree burns  
covering body, state of shock. The group arrive in the kitchen and the paramedics start tending to the medium and load her onto the stretcher. Cop 2 heads outside.  
  
Upstairs Cops 3,4,5 and 6 are positioned around the utility cupboard door, as Cop 3 reaches for the handle the door bursts open, and the shadowed man bursts out glowing in red, he knocks the cops over, and runs down the stairs and out the front door, knocking cop 2 over as he goes. The man disappears down the street. Cop 2 gets up and his hands are burnt.  
  
Oh My God..  
  
Cop 1 emerges from the front door, running, the upstairs cops come running down the stairs and into the street and look around. Cop 1 runs to Cop 2.  
  
COP 1  
(panicked)  
What happened? Are you ok?  
  
COP 2  
I Think I need the paramedics To take a quick look at  
me. That man, he was red, glowing  
Red, What could do that?  
  
COP 1  
I don't know, I just don't know  
  
The paramedics emerge from the door carrying the medium out on a stretcher, she looks at Cop 2.  
  
MEDIUM  
(Barely talks)  
Hell.. Hell..  
  
PARAMEDIC 1  
(comfortingly)  
Yes, dear, it's hell for you, but it will get better,  
I promise you.  
  
The paramedics load the medium into the ambulance, Cop 2 gets in as well, it drives off down the street, sirens blazing.  
  
The cops group together and begin to set up a police line. Talking inaudibly. The camera pans out and up, the shadowed man Is standing on the roof.  
  
INT. HOSPITAL CORRIDOR, NIGHT  
  
A team of paramedics rush the medium down the corridor on a stretcher bed, doors are flung open as they enter different corridors.  
  
DOC 1  
Ok, I want extreme pain killers  
And skin graph equipment stat!  
  
The Doctors enter an operating theatre, and load the medium onto the table.  
  
She's hooked up to a cardiograph and the doctors begin to administer treatment.  
  
DOC 2  
(shouts)  
We're losing her!  
  
DOC 1  
Get me 60CCs of stimulant  
Stat!  
  
Doc 2 runs to a table and brings pack a syringe filled with liquid and injects it into the medium's arm.  
  
DOC 2  
(shouts)  
She's still slipping!  
She's slipping!  
  
The cardiograph goes blank and emits a long noise.  
  
DOC 1  
Get me crash pads at 20 v!  
  
DOC 2 passes the pads, and sets them at 20 v. Doc 1 rubs the pads together.  
  
CLEAR!  
  
Doc 1 presses them against the medium, who shows no reaction except for the usual convulsion.  
  
30V!  
  
Doc 2 sets the pads at 30V.  
  
CLEAR!  
  
Doc 1 presses them against the medium, who shows no reaction except for the usual convulsion.  
  
40V  
come on, come on!!!  
  
Doc 2 sets the pads at 40V  
  
CLEAR  
  
The medium convulses and the cardiograph shows life.  
  
She's back, get her on life support  
Now!  
  
Doc 2 sets up life support.  
  
INT. HOSPIATAL CONFERENCE ROOM, DAWN  
  
A small room with a vending machine in the back left corner and a door opposite. There is a small coffee table in the centre with two couches facing it. There are 4 doctors in the room, two of which are the ones that operated on the medium.  
  
DOC 3  
So what happened to Miss Long?  
What's her condition?  
  
DOC 1  
(concerned)  
Bad.. She's in a Coma,  
We can't get her out of it.  
I'm really worried, though there's  
The usually symptoms of burns and  
Trauma, but she has no smoke inhalation,  
And the cops said they had no idea how the  
Fire stopped or hoe it started.  
In short, there's no reason for her to be  
In a coma.  
  
DOC 3  
Odd, very odd, do you  
Want me to conduct an examination,  
You know, see if there's anything you've  
Missed?  
  
DOC 1  
Yeah, that's be good, I haven't had much sleep  
Recently.  
  
Doc 1 sips his coffee, and Doc 2 gets up and buys a coke from the vender, before sitting down again.  
  
DOC 3  
I'll go do that now, see ya.  
  
DOC 3 gets up, waves to his colleagues and leaves.  
  
DOC 4  
So, is there anything that  
Could have given her  
Those burns without causing smoke?  
  
DOC 2  
(interrupting)  
No, usually all fires create smoke  
Except electrical,  
And that wouldn't account for the house.  
  
DOC 4  
What was it like?  
  
DOC 1  
Didn't see it myself, but  
Apparently it was all charred,  
And covered in some weird  
Gooey stuff.  
  
DOC 4  
Weird..  
  
INT. HOSPITAL, CORRIDOR, DUSK  
  
The corridor is empty except for Doc 1 who is leaning with his head against the wall, holding a coffee. There is a door behind Doc 1, suddenly it opens and Doc 3 comes out, he has a file in his hand.  
  
DOC 3  
AH! There you are,  
There's something you ought to see!  
It's about Miss Long.  
  
DOC 1  
Good! What did you find?  
  
DOC 3  
It's odd, I've found, some sort of,  
Err, essence inside, her, it  
Doesn't belong to anything found  
on earth, I'm sure  
it's like it came from another  
planet or world.  
DOC 1  
Really? Where was it, inside her  
I mean?  
  
DOC 3  
I found the err, essence in  
Several places, her blood stream  
Was largely contaminated,  
Her brain had samples of this.  
And the top layer of her skin had this.  
  
The two doctors begin to walk down the corridor.  
  
DOC 1  
I know someone, an old friend of mine  
This is right up his street,  
His name is Dr. Egon Spengler,  
I met him at a University, before I decided to  
Study medicine.  
He was taking parapsychology.  
I'll phone him tomorrow.  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTERS ACADEMY, RAY'S OFFICE, DAY  
  
Ray is typing at his PC, when the phone rings, he picks up.  
  
RAY  
Yes Janine, ok, put him through.  
Hello, doctor? Yes This is Dr. Stantz,  
No I'm afraid Dr. Spengler  
Is taking a class, Can I help you?  
Ok, Do you have any current  
Paranormal activity? Right, well I'm afraid we're  
Slightly busy at the moment,  
But we'll despatch a team as soon as possible.  
What seems to be the problem?  
Sounds like a parasynoptic encounter, possibly  
An inter dimensional visitation or  
Maybe it could be some sort of a past life exper-  
ience infringing on present day or..  
Oh sorry, I forgot, you have no idea what I'm on  
about We'll see you shortly, bye.  
  
Ray hangs up and there's a knock on the door.  
  
Come in!  
  
Lenny The mayor walks in and sits down opposite Ray  
  
Lenny, What can I do for you?  
  
LENNY  
  
(Through clenched teeth)  
Good day Dr. Stantz, how are you?  
  
RAY  
(Merrily)  
Well, you know, ghosts and what not.  
Always keeps you on your toes.  
  
LENNY  
Hmm, are you aware, Dr. Stantz  
That you have blown the  
State service budget for the year in  
Four months?  
  
RAY  
(laughs)  
I thought it had only been three..  
Wow, time sure flies!  
  
LENNY  
(Angry)  
DR. Stantz! I would like you to consider  
What this means for the state.  
  
RAY  
Calm down, it's only money.  
  
Lenny jumps to his feet in a fit of rage and slams his hand on the table.  
  
LENNY  
ONLY MONEY!!!!!!  
What are you saying man?  
  
RAY  
I'm saying there's more important things than.  
  
LENNY  
Not when you're mayor there's not!  
Look! I have hear a list of the purchases you  
Have made on behalf of  
Ghostbusters New York:  
  
Ten Military Attack Choppers  
  
RAY  
Aerial Protonic Attack Units.  
  
LENNY  
Five Military Stealth Bombers  
  
RAY  
Proton Bombers  
  
LENNY  
Fifteen Assault Bikes  
  
RAY  
Ecto Plasmic pursuit bikes!  
  
LENNY  
10 all terrain tanks  
  
RAY  
Proton Cannons  
  
LENNY  
A Troop Carrier  
  
RAY  
AH! Now that's our secret little  
Project, can't tell you that!  
Sorry!  
  
LENNY  
Look, as well as all this you've bought numerous  
Small parts, running up to Five Thousand Dollars!  
  
RAY  
We are the worlds in disposable defence  
Science! People depend on us, you must allow us  
The ability to upgrade and improve.  
  
LENNY  
After the amount of money I had  
To spend getting the statue  
Of liberty back on liberty island,  
You're lucky I allowed you this much.  
  
Ray stands up to confront Lenny, filled with anger!  
  
RAY  
Look!  
That statue was needed to rid The world of a  
Carpathian Tyrant! If we hadn't you'd probably Be  
working in a mine by now!  
  
LENNY  
The Fact of the matter is, that If you don't do  
something soon I'll.  
  
RAY  
(SHOUTS)  
You'll what?  
  
LENNY  
(Shouting)  
I'll have you shut down! Now, I bid you Good day Dr.  
Stantz, I have an important Appointment  
  
RAY  
Permit me to show you the door!!!  
  
Ray gets up and walks to the door, opening it. Lenny walks out and Ray slams the door after him.  
  
Ray walks back to his chair and sighs before slumping down onto it.  
  
RAY  
Oh boy, way to piss the mayor of Ray!  
Let's just hope he forgets about it!  
  
Ray picks up the phone and presses a button.  
  
Janine? Hi, can I ask you  
A favour?  
Get me a Pizza, everything on  
It, no anchovies though!  
Thanks Janine.  
  
God it was so much simpler in the old days,  
Hell even if we wanted fancy equipment  
We couldn't afford it.  
Ahh.the Ecto-1, what a masterpiece.  
My first piece of handy work,  
Now you're just gathering dust, back in the  
Fire house.  
Those were the days.  
  
The camera zooms in on a picture of the Ecto-1 on Ray's desk, the picture has the original team crouching in front of it. Suddenly there's a knock on the door.  
  
RAY  
Come in!  
  
A middle-aged man steps in.  
  
MAN  
Sir, the school kids are ready for their  
Tour  
  
RAY  
Right, show them in!  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTER ACADEMY, LOUNGE, NIGHT.  
  
A moderate size lounge with a T.V. set in the back right corner, a Ping Pong table in the centre of the room and couches around the sides. On the wall, there are posters of women, guns and cars. Rupert and John are sitting on a couch watching T.V. they are wearing their uniforms, all that is on is an old Ghost story in black and White.  
  
JOHN  
(disgusted)  
This is just pathetic, none of this would  
Ever happen, I mean Ghosts never hang  
People then bring them back to  
Life in order to kill the houses  
Inhabitants!  
  
RUPERT  
Your right, but remember  
This is old, they didn't know about  
Ghosts back then.  
  
JOHN  
I suppose so.  
  
RUPERT  
Mind you, the ways the use to defeat  
The ghost are quite advanced, the idea of  
Unfinished business was quite accurate.  
  
Rupert pulls a pendent of a necklace out of his shirt, and looks at it, on it there is a design, the same design as the medallion that the shadowed man stole from the Medium's house.  
  
JOHN  
What's that?  
  
RUPERT  
An old family heirloom, it's been in my family for  
longer then anyone can remember.  
My grand mother always used to say that it showed the  
ultimate battle between good and evil, when St.  
Michael, the angel, drove his spear into Lucifer,  
casting him down into hell.  
  
Suddenly the radio on Rupert's Belt crackles into life and Ray starts speaking.  
  
RAY  
Thompson, Come in Thompson  
This is Stantz Come in Thompson.  
Over  
  
Rupert tucks the pendent away and stands up, Hawk switches the T.V. off, Rupert picks up his radio and activates it.  
  
RUPERT  
This is Thompson, Go ahead Over.  
  
RAY  
Rupert, we have a big case, it's the old  
Mansion down on 3rd, Is John with you? Over  
  
RUPERT  
Rodger, Over.  
  
RAY  
Great take him, it's vital you sort this  
One out, I'll explain on the way. Out  
  
EXT. GHOSTBUSTERS ACADEMY, NIGHT  
  
The Ecto-1C bursts out of its garage all lights on and races down the long drive and through the main gates, sirens blazing Ghostbuster theme plays.  
  
INT, ECTO-1C, NIGHT  
  
John is driving and Rupert is speaking to Ray over the radio. On the Dashboard a radar can be seen and so can a global positioning map. Various other tools can be seen on the control panel including a video cam of the roof.  
  
RAY  
Ok, now here's the background, the mansion  
Has had a long history of disturbances  
Though they were all considered rumours,  
Now, recently a group of teenagers studying  
Parapsychology at a local university  
Went on a field trip to this very mansion,  
about an hour after they entered locals said  
that they heard screams and nothing afterwards.  
Their parents attempted to enter the doors and  
Windows just disappeared.  
  
RUPERT  
Got it, Out.  
  
Rupert turns to John.  
  
Ok, so what are we looking  
at equipment wise?  
  
JOHN  
Proton Packs, Trap and Proton Bombs.  
  
Rupert smiles.  
  
Rupert  
We're gonna have a blast!  
  
John laughs.  
  
JOHN  
Right, we're here! Let's get busy.  
  
The car pulls over outside an ancient looking mansion, however, There are merely dark patches where the lower windows and doors should be. John and Rupert walk up to the house, Rupert has a PKE meter in his hand, he holds it out and it immediately emits a rapid series of electronic beeps, and the aerial goes crazy.  
  
Rupert  
(bored)  
Ok, the place is crawling with  
Ecto Plasmic traces, what d'you think?  
  
JOHN  
Class 6, maybe, for an entire  
House to be taken over and transformed  
It has to be a class 6.  
  
Rupert shakes his head and the two begin walking back to the car, and stop next to the back door, John leans against the car.  
  
RUPERT  
Nah, class 6 signifies an  
Animal ghost, I'd say a class 7  
Demi-god sort of thing.  
  
John stands up quickly, looking shocked.  
  
JOHN  
(Terrified and shocked)  
A Demi-God?  
How can you be so calm about  
That?  
  
RUPERT  
I'm English.  
  
JOHN  
(rolls eyes)  
Course, I forget.  
  
John, opens the back of the car and slides the pack holder out, he takes one of for himself and stands back strapping it on, Rupert leans in during this time and gets himself a pack, straps it on then takes out a trap and a proton bomb, attaching the two to his belt.  
  
JOHN  
Let's hit it then.  
  
The two walk up to the house and stand facing the front door.  
  
Got your stick?  
  
Rupert and John take hold of their proton wands.  
  
RUPERT  
Holdin'!  
  
JOHN  
Heat 'em up!  
  
The two flip a switch on the wands activating a power up noise.  
  
RUPERT  
Smokin!  
  
JOHN  
Make em hard!  
  
The two press another button making the wands extend.  
  
FIRE!  
  
Both aim at the place where the door should be, they activate their streams and fire at the door, they look as if they're holding a great weight.  
  
Whoa, Whoa! It's not working, we  
Haven't even dented it!  
  
Rupert switches off his pack and shoulders it.  
  
RUPERT  
So, what now?  
  
John smiles and looks at Rupert.  
  
JOHN  
(Happily)  
Proton Bombs!  
  
RUPERT  
I'm with you there man!  
  
Rupert un straps the Proton bomb from his belt, walks over to the "door" and sets the bomb in place at the bottom, he presses a button causing the lights on the bomb to flash, John and Rupert both run to the car and hide behind it. Crouching down so that they can't be hit by any debris.  
  
(worried)  
Are you sure we should do this?  
It could be kind of dangerous.  
  
JOHN  
Relax. nothing will go wrong.  
  
The bomb explodes with a massive ball of light and a huge noise, debris flies everywhere and a brick lands a foot away from John's head, denting the Ecto's hood.  
  
Ok, so I was wrong.  
  
Rupert throws John a dirty look.  
  
There is now a rough opening where the door should be, it opens into blackness, John glances at it.  
  
You know, we'll need torches  
If it's that dark in all the house.  
  
RUPERT  
Relax  
  
Rupert taps John on the arm.  
  
Dr. Spengler installed torch lights on  
The gun. That way we can see where  
We're going.  
  
The two Ghostbusters walk up the opening, draw their guns, switch the lights on, and step into the blackness.  
  
INT. MANSION, HALL, NIGHT  
  
A large hall, there is a flight of stairs running to the upper levels, on the ground floor there are two doors, one on the left hand side of the room, and one on the right hand side of the room, the floor is well polished, The room is mostly bare except for that.  
  
The two Ghostbusters walk into the room, and look around, trailing their flashlights over the walls, they walk into the centre.  
  
JOHN  
(In awe)  
Bloody hell, this is one big place!  
  
RUPERT  
Yeah,(whistles) pretty big.  
Ok, we've got to find those students  
I think it's best if we split up,  
you go through that door.  
  
Rupert Points to the left hand door.  
  
And I'll go through that one!  
  
Rupert points to the right hand door.  
  
JOHN  
Ok, Rodger that!  
  
The two men head to their respective doors, each going through and shutting it after themselves, after a second, the two come back, through the opposite doors! The two look at each other and back at the door, they then turn around and walk back through. After a second they emerge from the original doors.  
  
RUPERT  
This is ridiculous,  
We're getting nowhere!  
  
The two walk up to each other in the centre of the room.  
  
JOHN  
Maybe we should abandon the  
Splitting up idea. John scratches his head.  
  
You know what we could  
Do?  
  
If we enter the same door together,  
Backwards.  
  
RUPERT  
Worth a shot.  
  
Both men walk up to the left hand door and open it, they turn around and walk backwards through it.  
  
INT. MANSION, LONG CORRIDOR 1, NIGHT  
  
A long and completely empty corridor there are a few candles glowing dimly along the walls, the two Ghostbusters walk in through one door backwards, they turn around and look down the corridor.  
  
Doesn't look so bad.  
  
It looks like a clear stretch.  
  
POV JOHN  
  
A small white light appears at the other end of the corridor.  
  
JOHN  
What's that?  
  
The upper torso of a skeleton flies towards them at an intense speed, screaming as it goes. John and Rupert hug each other in fear.  
  
BOTH  
AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
POV  
  
They close their eyes just as it reaches them, and they wait for the collision. Nothing happens, they open their eyes to find themselves in a completely different room.  
  
INT. MANSION, DINING ROOM, NIGHT  
  
A large square room, there is a huge round table in the centre, with a vase on it, around the room there are several coffee tables with similar vases on them. Flickering candles light the room; on the topside of the room there is a set of oak double doors. The Ghostbusters are directly opposite the double doors. They are still in each others arms.  
  
RUPERT  
(shocked)  
What the hell?  
  
They let go of each other and look round the room.  
  
How did we get here?  
  
JOHN  
I don't know.  
  
GHOSTBUSTERS  
  
The walk up to the door.  
  
POV JOHN  
  
As John reaches for the door handle a Hideous Orange monster appears in front of him, The monster has glowing red eyes and an evil sneer.  
  
The creature knocks the Ghostbusters back and bursts through the door.  
  
John and Rupert are lying on their backs.  
  
RUPERT  
(angry)  
Damn it! Come On let's get the Little bugger!  
  
They both get to their feet and pursue the creature, bursting through the damaged doors.  
  
INT. MANSION, WINDING HALL, NIGHT  
  
The creature can be seen rounding a corner. The Ghostbusters pursue the creature through a long winding corridor with doors on either side of the hallway. The whole corridor is lit by candles. As they are running the door closest to Hawk creeps open, a bony hand shoots out and grabs John pulling him in with it. Rupert makes a grab for the door, but it closes before he can reach it.  
  
RUPERT  
  
He grabs the handle and rattles it, but the door is locked tight.  
  
INT. MANSION, CELL, NIGHT  
  
A small room with dirty walls and floor, the room is lit by candles, there are two doors in the room, one on the right hand side of the room and one on the top side, John is standing near the right hand door, looking shocked, the ghost that pulled him in is gone, but directly opposite him are four people shackled to the wall, all are about eighteen: Roland Jackson; a black man wearing a green sweatshirt and Cream trousers. Kylie Griffin; a very attractive girl with black hair and wearing black cycle shorts a black t-shirt and black trainers. Eduardo Rivera; a white man with a goatee he's wearing blue baggy trousers and a green shirt. Garrett Miller; white with brown hair and a lot of muscles he's wearing a black t- shirt, combat trousers and military style boots.  
  
JOHN  
(surprised)  
Are you the students?  
  
EDUARDO  
(Arrogantly)  
Yeah, that's us! Who wants  
To know?  
  
John shoulders his wand and begins unchaining Roland.  
  
JOHN  
My name's John Hawk  
I'm a Ghostbuster and I've been  
Sent to rescue you all.  
  
He frees Roland who after rubbing his wrists starts to unchain Garrett, John begins unchaining Kylie.  
  
ROLAND  
And we're very grateful,  
My name's Roland, The girl your  
Helping is Kylie, Mr. Goatee.  
  
Eduardo interrupts  
  
EDUARDO  
(annoyed)  
HEY!  
  
ROLAND  
Is Eduardo, and this guy is Garrett.  
  
GARRETT  
HOWDY!  
  
KYLIE  
Hi.  
  
Roland and John finish unchaining Garrett and Kylie, Roland Moves onto Eduardo. John attempts to open the top door, but has little success.  
  
JOHN  
It's no good, it's locked fast.  
Stand back!  
I'm going to hit it with my  
Proton pack!  
  
The students back away from the door, John arms his wand and fires at the door, after a moment though he shuts it off, the weapon has had no affect. John shoulders his wand and turns to the students.  
  
JOHN  
It's no good, all we can do  
Is sit and wait for my partner to show up.  
  
EDUARDO  
Some rescue.  
  
KYLIE  
(snaps)  
Oh, Shut up  
At least we're not chained  
Up any more.  
  
EDUARDO  
What ever you say darlin.  
  
Kylie makes a sound of disgust and turns away from Eduardo, they all sit sown. All of a sudden static can be heard and Rupert can be heard on the radio, John stands up quickly, snatching his radio from his belt.  
  
RUPERT  
John?  
John? Are you there?  
Come In John.  
  
JOHN  
Rupert! Good to hear your voice,  
How are you?  
  
RUPERT  
Could be better, where  
Are you?  
  
JOHN  
I'm in some sort of a cell  
The good news is, I've  
Found the students.  
  
RUPERT  
That's great John,  
I'm rattling some doors let  
Me know if the one that I  
Rattle is another way in.  
  
JOHN  
Sure, there's one other entrance and.  
  
INT. MANSION, WINDING HALL, NIGHT  
  
Rupert is walking down the corridor, with his weapon armed, John comes through on the radio.  
  
That's to the north of the room.  
  
RUPERT  
Ok, I got that!  
  
Rupert rattles a door, but it doesn't budge.  
  
RUPERT  
  
He moves onto the next door, it's unlocked, he flings the door open, inside is a giant moor land with swamps of fire and vulture type creatures flying in the sky.  
  
Rupert closes the door, looking confused; he shakes his head and opens the door again.  
  
RUPERT  
  
He pokes his head trough the doorframe and glances around, but now it's just an ordinary room, empty with brown walls. He shuts the door again, looking even more confused. Deciding to take one more look he opens the door once more, the moor lands are back, one of the vulture creature shrieks and dive bombs the door, Rupert shuts it just in time and the creature can be heard hitting the door.  
  
Rupert carries on down the corridor.  
  
INT. MANSION, CELL, NIGHT  
  
The top door in the cell rattles.  
  
JOHN  
That's our door Rupe,  
  
RUPERT  
Ok, then stand back I'll blast it.  
  
JOHN  
No good I already tried it!  
  
John sits back down again, laying his proton wand out next to him.  
  
RUPERT  
So what we doing then?  
  
At this Kylie gets up and storms over to John.  
  
KYLIE  
(annoyed)  
Huh! MEN!  
  
Kylie stops next to John and bends down.  
  
Mind if I borrow this?  
  
Kylie picks up John's gun and stands up.  
  
Thanks sweetie.  
  
Kylie takes John's radio out of his hands and speaks into it.  
  
Rupert? Do me a favour?  
Shoot the door!  
  
Kylie aims at the top door.  
  
John  
Now just a minute! You can't just.  
  
John is interrupted as a Proton stream from the other side of the door causes it to glow and shake, Kylie activates John's gun, at first she is surprised by the power of the weapon, but compensates quickly.  
  
Clever girl.  
  
John stands up, and stays next to Kylie.  
  
The other students look like they're at a sports match as they're clenching their fists and muttering "come on.!" Finally there is a massive explosion, originating from the door, Kylie and John are thrown backwards, Eduardo rushes forward and catches Kylie in his arms, John is thrown against a wall.  
  
EDUARDO  
Your Knight in shining armour is here,  
My damsel!  
  
Kylie forces herself off Eduardo with a look of disgust.  
  
KYLIE  
In your dreams.  
  
Kylie walks straight out the door powerfully, she is followed by Roland and Garrett, John just stands there looking amazed.  
  
JOHN  
WOW!  
  
Eduardo approaches John  
  
EDUARDO  
Hey, pal, she's mine ya got dat?  
  
Eduardo follows the others, and John quickly rejoins the group.  
  
INT.MANSION, WINDING HALL, NIGHT  
  
Roland and Kylie are helping Rupert up, John whips out his PKE meter and begins scanning the walls, Eduardo just stands around trying to look cool and Garrett does some shadow boxing.  
  
John stops, and beckons to the others, they all gather round him.  
  
JOHN  
Ok, here's the deal, we're  
In a dangerous place, we're lost and  
Under powered. On the bright side we  
Found the students. I suggest we follow the ghosts  
trail that we were tracking earlier  
In the hope it leads us to the Houses  
Source.  
  
Everyone nods, except for Eduardo who raises his arms and backs away, everyone turns and looks at him.  
  
EDUARDO  
No way man, you wanna go looking for ghosts that's  
Your biz, but I'm stayin' here nothing will make me  
move from this spot. Nothing! Nada!  
  
RUPERT  
(Airily)  
Fine stay there then.  
  
Everyone begins to walk down the hall leaving Eduardo standing outside the cell, a long and hoarse laugh echoes through the corridors, and Eduardo runs after the others.  
  
EDUARDO  
(scared)  
Hey, don't leave me man,  
Don't leave me!  
  
INT. MANSION, END OF WINDING HALL, NIGHT  
  
The team approach a set of double oak doors both John's and Rupert's wands are shouldered, John scans it with his PKE meter, it starts beeping wildly.  
  
JOHN  
Ok, everyone, step back Rupert and I are gonna break  
the door down.  
  
The students back away looking excited, all except for Eduardo who's terrified. John and Rupert take up their wands and kick the door in.  
  
INT. MANSION, BALLROOM, NIGHT  
  
The ballroom is large but completely empty accept for the candles that illuminate the room. It is exquisitely decorated, aside from the door the GBs kicked in there is a small door on the other end of the room  
  
The Ghostbusters burst in firing their weapons into mid air.  
  
Kylie steps up to the GBs and taps their shoulders.  
  
KYLIE  
Hmm, I think you can stop  
Destroying the room now!  
  
The two GBs shut off their beams looking sheepish.  
  
BOTH GBs  
Thanks.  
  
Right in front of the smaller door across the room the little orange ghost is sitting facing it. Seemingly unaware of the Ghostbusters, Rupert signals to the students to stay where they are, he then beckons to John to come forward with him. Absolutely silently they creep up on the unsuspecting ghost, until they are a yard away.  
  
RUPERT  
(shouts)  
NOW!  
  
The two Ghostbusters rush at the ghost, but it rears up and doubles in size, turning to the Ghostbusters, it emits a hideous roar.  
  
BOTH GBS  
AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
The two GBs run across the hall, the ghost in hot pursuit, as they near the Students, Rupert throws the ghost-trap to Kylie, who catches it and holds it close, The grounds beneath the students starts to glow, Kylie notices and dives clear, just as a cage of energy springs up around the students, they attempt to break out but fail. Kylie backs against a wall.  
  
RUPERT  
(shouting back whilst running)  
Kylie, role it out along the floor.  
  
John and Rupert quickly change direction after Kylie received the trap, the ghost still following, Kylie looks terrified.  
  
JOHN  
(out of breath)  
We better do something.  
  
RUPERT  
You're right, shall we?  
  
John nods and the two spin round and fire, the ghost's face meeting with proton streams, it wails in agony!  
  
We got it!  
  
The GBs faces reflects the struggle it is to keep the ghost in control.  
  
JOHN  
But for how long?  
  
The ghost aims a charge at John and Rupert, forcing them to break off their attack and scatter, Rupert runs to the students, whilst John seeks refuge by the small door. The ghost pauses for a second before confronting John, as it closes in on him a proton stream hits the ghost from behind, the ghost roars, John fires his weapon the two streams ensnaring the ghost.  
  
RUPERT  
Great! Kylie, role the trap  
Out to underneath the ghost.  
Ok?  
  
KYLIE  
Got it!  
  
Kylie runs forward a couple of yard and slides the trap out, it stops directly underneath the ghost.  
  
RUPERT  
You ever done this before?  
  
Kylie grins, she places the traps pedestal next to Rupert's feet,  
  
Now we got you, you nasty  
Piece of goo!  
  
Rupert slams his foot onto the pedestal, the trap opens releasing a pyramid of golden light, that engulfs the ghost.  
  
Ok guys, don't look at the trap.  
  
EDUARDO  
Why?  
  
RUPERT  
(shouts)  
JUST DON'T!  
  
EDUARDO  
Ok, ok, calm down man!  
  
Rupert slams his foot down on the pedestal once again, and he and John immediately divert their eyes and turn off their streams. The ghost is pulled down into the trap and releases a long scream! As the trap closes the little red light blinks and steam radiates off the trap. Rupert and John meet up in them middle of the room and give each other a high five.  
  
RUPERT  
One in the box!  
  
JOHN  
Ready to go!  
  
RUPERT  
We be fast (pointing at himself)  
  
BOTH  
And he be slow (pointing at trap)  
  
John scoops up the trap, and begins rolling the cable up, the students gather round eagerly.  
  
KYLIE  
Wow that was really cool!  
RUPERT  
Hey, you helped too!  
  
Kylie beams, and John thrusts the trap in to Eduardo's hands.  
  
JOHN  
You can carry this!  
  
Eduardo looks disgusted and holds it at arms length.  
  
EDUARDO  
No way man, I mean what is this,  
It reeks! What is it? Radioactive or something?  
  
Everyone laughs and begin walking to the small door.  
  
ROLAND  
That was really interesting  
Who came up with the designs  
For those packs?  
  
JOHN  
Dr. Egon Spengler, one of  
The greatest men in the world!  
  
ROLAND  
This kind of Technology  
shouldn't exist yet!  
  
GARRETT  
Well that's why he's great!  
  
The group arrive at the small door, John signals for everyone to be quiet, he slowly opens the door a crack, he peers in, there is someone sitting at an alter talking to himself. They all step in quietly the man not noticing.  
  
INT. MANSION, STUDY, NIGHT  
  
A messy study is shown, the lights are out, except for a few candles, there is a man in the room yet all we can see is his back, it is the shadowed man he attacked the medium. He is kneeling at an alter and talking to it, he seems to be unaware of the Ghostbusters and students. The alter is decorated with druid symbols, there is a single window behind the alter.  
  
JOHN  
(whispering)  
What should we do?  
  
RUPERT  
Everyone be quiet.  
  
The shadowed man seems not to notice the Ghostbusters.  
  
SHADOWED MAN  
  
(Sucking up)  
Lord, your plan is excellent, but the  
Ghostbusters are involved, they will spoil  
everything, my Lord EVERYTHING!  
  
Suddenly an evil commanding voice fills the room!  
  
EVIL VOICE  
(Commanding)  
Do not worry my servant! They can  
do us no harm, they may in fact  
help me into your world! Every  
thing is going as planned.  
But first I must  
prepare your world for my  
coming, otherwise,  
I will be weak,  
Give me a portal so  
I can send the first  
line of my minions through!  
  
SHADOWED MAN  
What must I do master?  
  
EVIL VOICE  
  
First you must spill your own  
  
blood onto the shrine.  
  
The shadowed man cuts his palm and allows blood to flow on to an alter.  
  
SHADOWED MAN  
Before I continue though I must  
Entertain out guests, after all  
It's only polite.  
  
The shadowed man turns around, it's Walter Peck!  
The Students back behind the GBS, who are looking shocked.  
  
Ah, yes, I knew you were there  
You breath so loudly!  
(laughs)  
  
The two Ghostbusters raise their guns ready to fire.  
  
You underestimate my power,  
your guns are hot, boiling hot, they  
are burning you.  
  
JOHN  
Ha! Like that'll work.  
  
John is cut off in mid sentence, as he and Rupert start to show pain, they quickly un strap their packs and throw them to the ground, the packs begin to glow red.  
  
(shouts)  
Who are you?  
  
PECK  
My name is Walter Peck,  
That is all you need to know.  
  
RUPERT  
Peck? That name's familiar,  
Do you have a history with the  
Ghostbusters.  
  
PECK  
As a matter of fact, yes, why  
Don't you ask Dr. Venkman, I'm sure he'll  
Be happy to explain!  
  
EVIL VOICE  
GET ON WITH IT!  
Now, repeat after me!  
  
Invorgiass gerpaserium larkhuma  
  
Peck turns his attention from the GBs and faces the alter.  
  
PECK  
  
Invorgiass gerpaserium larkhuma  
  
EVIL VOICE  
Hargdrenium, qutiser, syncaso.  
  
John nudges Rupert and the others.  
  
JOHN  
(whispers)  
Look, there's a window over there  
On three we run and break  
Through ok?  
  
Everyone nods.  
  
PECK  
Hargdrenium, qutiser, syncaso.  
  
JOHN  
One.  
  
EVIL VOICE  
Fuslacra nedropic solata!  
  
PECK  
Fuslacra nedropic solata!  
  
JOHN  
Two.  
  
Right in front of them a red speck appears gradually getting bigger and bigger, it's a portal. Peck Laughs manically!  
  
JOHN  
(shouts)  
THREE!  
  
John runs for the window and jumps through it, glass shatters everywhere, he's followed by Rupert, Kylie, Eduardo Roland and Garrett. They all go through the window.  
  
Peck continues to laugh manically!  
  
EXT. MANSION, STREET, NIGHT  
  
Everyone has landed on the grass, Garrett is wincing in pain and is lying flat on his back.  
  
GARRETT  
(In pain)  
Agh! I cant' feel my legs.  
I think I've busted 'em!  
  
RUPERT  
Don't worry, we'll get you to  
Hospital.  
  
Rupert, picks up Garrett, blue light is beaming out the window, they all stand up and look at the broken window, red light is shining out of it and the ground begins to shake.  
  
RUPERT  
  
Backing away.  
  
In the car NOW!  
  
RUPERT  
  
He picks up Garrett.  
  
Everyone turns round and runs directly to the car, they pile in and it drives off quickly, sirens blazing. Peck is still Laughing.  
  
INT. MANSION, STUDY, NIGHT  
  
Close up of the portal as it grows bigger, ghosts and demons are poring out of it, laughing and screaming! Peck can still be heard Laughing.  
  
Funky Music starts.  
  
Begin Ghost busting Montage.  
  
EXT. NEW YORK STREETS, DAY  
  
John and Rupert are chasing a grey ghost down the streets of New York on foot. They are equipped with Proton Packs, Traps, and Ecto-visors.  
  
The Ghostbusters chase the ghost round a corner into an alley way, the screen stays so that the alley can't be seen.  
  
John and Rupert come running back round the corner screaming, they run down the street chased by a whole horde of ghosts that have just emerged from the alley.  
  
INT. BALLROOM, DAY  
  
Two phantoms are waltzing across the floor arm in arm. Rupert and John are also dancing. There is a trap laid out over the floor.  
  
The Ghosts waltz over the trap, John lets go of Rupert and jumps onto the trap's pedestal, the trap opens and closes quickly, engulfing the ghosts.  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTER ACADEMY, STAFFROOM, NIGHT  
  
A small and cosy room, with a single couch on the left hand side a T.V. in the centre and a fridge in the top right, the door is at the bottom left.  
  
Louis Tully, dressed in a suit, walks through the door and heads for the fridge, he opens it to reveal Slimer eating all the food, Louis runs out the room screaming.  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTER ACADEMY, EGON'S LAB, DAY  
  
There is a trap on the table with five wires connected to it that are leading into a computer. Egon is standing next to the trap.  
  
Egon pushes a button on the trap, and walks over to the computer monitor, a bar chart appear on it, and the readings are quite high, suddenly an alarm sounds.  
  
Egon rushes to the trap and pulls the wires off, the alarm stops and he wipes his for-head.  
  
EXT. GHOSTBUSTER ACADEMY, OUTSIDE MAIN GATES, DAY  
  
A News reporter is standing outside the main gates (black with an engraved GB logo in the centre, the news reader is speaking into a microphone. In the background the academy can be seen, a garage door is opening. An Ecto-1 car is coming out and heading up the drive.  
  
NEWS READER  
As the number of reported  
ghostly encounters  
Increases it seems that the world  
Renowned heroes, the Ghostbusters, are  
being rushed off their feet with the  
amount of paranormal eliminations they  
are being called to perform.  
  
The Ecto-1 that was coming up the drive screeches out the gates, which have opened automatically.  
  
INT.THEATRE (PLAY HOUSE) dAY  
  
Inside an exquisite production hall, a play is being put on, The hall is filled with an audience dressed in Tuxes and fancy dresses. In the centre of the stage there is a ghost-trap, the cable is leading off to the centre of the front row of the audience, where John and Rupert are sitting wearing Tuxes.  
  
All of sudden a mist blankets stage's floor. And a ghostly figure glides out, dressed in a Tux and with a white mask, it is transparent.  
  
PHANTOM  
(opera singing)  
I am the phantom of the  
Opera.  
  
The actors scream and run of stage, the phantom glides over the trap, Rupert slams his foot down on the trap's pedestal, the trap opens and closes, sucking the ghost in.  
  
INT. ECTO-1C CAB, DAY  
  
The Ecto-1C is driving down the street remarkably fast, being Driven by John, Rupert is in the passenger seat.  
  
John glances at the left wing mirror, to see a ghost dinosaur head looming towards him, the words "Objects are closer than they appear" can be seen on the mirror.  
  
INT. HOSPITAL CORRIDOR, NIGHT  
  
Doc 1 is walking down an empty corridor, he arrives at a door with a window at eye level, Doc 1 looks through, inside the room is the medium lying unconscious on a hospital bed.  
  
Doc 1 shakes his head in pity. And walks down the hall  
  
EXT. NEW YORK, STREETS, DAY  
  
Rupert is standing against a wall, he is surrounded by beautiful women and is having a conversation with them, though it cannot be heard properly.  
  
A blue ghost flies past moments later John comes running past, after a second he doubles back, and drags Rupert away, as this happens Rupert shouts a quick goodbye and a wave.  
  
INT. THEATRE (PLAY HOUSE) DAY, (CONTINUED)  
  
John and Rupert stand up and take a bow, the audience applaud.  
  
INT. SEDGWICK HOTEL, LOBBY, DAY  
  
The camera is focusing on an elevator door.  
  
The elevator lets out a "ping" and its doors open, smoke bellows out of it, and Rupert stumbles out carrying a trap up high.  
  
RUPERT  
(shouts)  
John? John?  
  
INT.GHOSTBUSTER ACADEMY, WEAPONS TRAINING ROOM, NIGHT  
  
The room is deserted, except for Slimer who is happily chewing an apple in the centre of the room.  
  
Louis quietly opens the door, pokes his head round and creeps in, he has a ghost-trap in his hand. Louis sneaks up behind Slimer. Slimer hears Louis and spins around, his eyes go wide and flies off in terror, right through Louis. Leaving Louis with a slimed shirt and screaming.  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTER ACADEMY, EGON'S LAB, NIGHT  
  
Egon is working on the unknown machine in the left corner, suddenly a fuse blows, knocking Egon backwards.  
  
INT. NEW YORK, AERIAL VIEW, NIGHT  
  
Lights all over the city go off.  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTERS ACADEMY, EGON'S LAB, NIGHT. (CONTINUED)  
  
Egon gets to his feet and sighs.  
  
INT. HOSPITAL, MEDIUM'S ROOM, NIGHT  
  
The medium is still unconscious, all of a sudden she sits bolt upright and screams.  
  
End Montage  
  
EXT. NEW YORK STREETS, DAY  
  
The Ecto-1C is driving along the road at normal speed, John is driving and Rupert is in the passenger seat.  
  
Suddenly a radio message comes through.  
  
RAY  
(Static)  
John Hawk, John Hawk  
Come in, this is Stantz  
Come in.  
Over.  
  
Rupert leans forward and picks up the radio, he speaks into it.  
  
RUPERT  
This is Rupert Thompson,  
Go ahead, over.  
  
RAY  
Great, I'd like you to check out a case  
Here are the details.  
  
INT. NEW YORK CITY HOSPITAL, DAY  
  
Rupert and John come through the main doors with a dramatic entrance and people stare at them.  
  
JOHN  
(Importantly)  
It's ok ladies and Gents, we're  
the Ghostbusters!  
  
Doc 1 runs up to them and greets them shaking their hands.  
  
RUPERT  
  
Afternoon doctor, I'm Rupert  
Thompson and this is John Hawk  
  
DOC 1  
(Calmly)  
I'm so glad your here, we have her in isolation.  
She seems seriously disturbed!  
  
RUPERT  
(Hesitates)  
Ok show us to her.  
  
INT. HOSPITAL CORRIDOR, DAY  
  
The Ghostbusters are taken down a long winding corridor, until they arrive at the mental wing, the Doctor takes them to a padded cell, and through the door's hatch they can see a woman in a hospital gown curled up in the corner. It's the medium.  
  
DOC 1  
I can give you fifteen minutes ok?  
  
JOHN  
Thanks Doc.  
  
The doctor opens the door and he hands them a clipboard before showing them in, shutting the door after them. The room is bland and empty with padded walls, something fit for a psychopath, the Ghostbusters slowly walked in and crouched down beside the Medium.  
  
RUPERT  
(Slowly and Kindly)  
Hello Mrs. (Checks board) Mrs  
  
Long, do you know who we are?  
  
The medium shakes her head.  
  
(Kindly)  
We're the Ghostbusters, and we'd like to  
talk to you, John, do a PKE check.  
  
John takes the PKE meter off his belt and scans the Medium; John gets up and walks to the other corner, beckoning Rupert.  
  
JOHN  
(Shocked)  
Wow she's hot!  
  
RUPERT  
(Disgusted)  
What are you kidding? She's about 50!  
  
JOHN  
(Horrified)  
Oh! Oh! God NO! I mean we're  
getting a strong reading, ewww!  
  
RUPERT  
Oh!  
  
JOHN  
Oh? What's oh mean?  
  
RUPERT  
Nothing.  
  
JOHN  
Rupert.  
  
RUPERT  
No, seriously, it doesn't matter!  
  
Frusrated, John twists Rupert's ear.  
  
JOHN  
Rupert?  
  
RUPERT  
Ok, ok, let go!  
  
John lets go.  
  
It's just, Crikey, she's buried the needle.  
  
John  
So? I could of told you that.  
  
RUPERT  
No, you don't get it, for her to have such a strong  
PKE reading she must either be a class-7, which she's  
not, or have had contact with one and survived!  
  
John pauses, thinking. The two move back over to the medium and crouch down again.  
  
(Slowly)  
Mrs Long, can you tell us what happened?  
  
MEDIUM  
(Strangely  
Fire......Red.......Evil............  
Screamed..............  
Fire.......Fire..........Purple puppy,  
stinking fish!  
  
JOHN  
(Exasperated)  
Great! She's nuts, we won't get anything  
out of her; I'm going to radio HQ.  
  
John pulls a radio off his belt.  
  
Stantz, this is  
  
Hawk, message over.  
  
RAY  
Hawk this is Stantz  
go ahead, over!  
  
JOHN  
Yeah, we've got the subject, but, uh,  
she's nuts! However, we're getting an extremely  
big PK reading from her, over.  
  
RAY  
(Excited)  
Ok, bring her in; Dr Spengler  
will do some tests, out.  
  
RUPERT  
Ok then,  
  
Rupert claps his hands together.  
  
lets roll.  
  
MEDIUM  
(Curiously)  
Flobadob?  
  
JOHN  
(Worried)  
I've got a bad feeling about this!  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTER ACADEMY, EGON'S LAB, DAY  
  
Back in Egon's lab, the medium is linked to the same computer that Louis was in GB1. On the screen there is the basic shape of her head, with different colours patches in her brain Egon is holding a hand held device, monitoring her. Ray, Winston, Rupert and John are scattered round the room  
  
EGON  
  
Good job you brought her to me, there's  
definitely something wrong here!  
  
JOHN  
  
(Sarcastically)  
  
Besides the fact she's nuts?  
  
Egon doesn't seem to notice John's sarcasm at carries on speaking.  
  
EGON  
Yes though at the moment I'm not sure what!  
  
RAY  
So what do we do?  
  
EGON  
(Sighs)  
I want you two (points to John and Rupert)  
To investigate this further.  
Hmmm. you and your team  
could use a 3rd member!  
  
Egon picks up the phone  
  
Egon  
  
(Friendly)  
Hi Janine! Could you get your husband  
to come to Ray's office? Thank you.  
  
JOHN  
Who's Janine's Husband?  
  
The door opens and Louis Tully stumbles in carrying a pile of documents.  
  
LOUIS  
(Cheerily)  
Hi guys, what's up?  
  
EGON  
(Happily)  
Allow me to introduce the  
3rd member of your team!  
  
JOHN  
(Exasperated)  
Oh boy.  
  
INT. MEDIUM'S HOUSE, DAY  
  
Louis, John and Rupert, all dressed in black uniforms, walk in to the lounge confidently there is now police tape everywhere, Louis activates the PKE-meter and starts to look worried.  
  
JOHN  
  
This place is freaky, look at all this occult stuff.  
  
LOUIS  
(Nervously)  
Erm, oops, I mean, something's  
happening to the PKE meter.  
  
RUPERT  
(Intrigued)  
There's been a lot of paranormal activity,  
I think the reason why is because this  
woman actually wanted it to happen.  
  
JOHN  
(Stubbornly)  
I knew she was nuts!  
  
The Ghostbusters enter the Dining room, Louis begins to throw up, there is Ecto Plasmic residue everywhere!  
  
(As if he's going to vomit)  
  
Oh, my.  
  
RUPERT  
(Disgusted)  
That just is not pretty. It seems that this  
wasn't just a haunting, it was an  
inter-dimensional crossover, let's  
go into the kitchen.  
  
The GBs move into the kitchen cautiously, it's just as bad as the lounge.  
  
JOHN  
(Happy)  
I wonder what's in the fridge,  
I'm starving!  
  
John opens the fridge and a brown goblin jumps out and screams  
  
GOBLIN  
(Menacing)  
The Dark Lord cometh, you will all perish.  
  
All three stumble back shocked.  
  
JOHN  
(Shouts)  
Fire!  
  
The Ghostbusters rush forward, activating their guns, as soon as they fire they have the goblin in their streams, but It struggles and screams, it then breaks out and dematerialises. The Ghostbusters shut off their wands and look around, confused.  
  
LOUIS  
(Confused)  
What happened?  
  
JOHN  
(Confused)  
I don't know.  
  
Suddenly a tremendous wind starts up, blowing the GBs backwards, and a flames sprout around the kitchen and an evil voice can be heard!  
  
EVIL VOICE  
Go. Leave this place! Now.  
  
The Ghostbusters yell and shout, terrified, they try to run but their escape routes are blocked! The flames start moving steadily towards them, the GB s panic, a foot more and they'll be toast, they scream as vulture creatures swoop at them.  
  
Suddenly the Flames, ghosts are and wind are gone.  
  
LOUIS  
  
(Terrified)  
I, err think we ought to go now!  
  
RUPERT  
(Terrified)  
Me too!  
  
JOHN  
Couldn't agree more.  
  
EXT. MEDIUM'S HOUSE, NIGHT  
  
The Ghostbusters emerge, running, out of the medium's house's door. They suddenly stop and look around, looking confused, they turn around inspecting the area.  
  
LOUIS  
(confused)  
Wasn't it Day light when  
We arrived.  
  
RUPERT  
(Darkly)  
Yes.  
  
JOHN  
How long were we inside?  
  
RUPERT  
Less than an hour.  
  
JOHN  
But How?  
  
RUPERT  
A temporal time distortion.  
We better leave this hell hole!  
  
GHOSTBUSTERS  
  
They all pile into the Ecto-1C  
  
The Ecto-1C can be seen speeding back to the academy. John is driving, Rupert is in the passenger seat and Louis is in the back.  
  
LOUIS  
(Screaming)  
What the Hell was that?  
  
RUPERT  
(calmly)  
That was a class-7 metre-spectre, I'm sure of it!  
  
Rupert is staring out of the window.  
  
JOHN  
Damn it! You love those things don't you?  
  
RUPERT  
Ha ha. there is definitely something bigger her,  
something we're not seeing, Louis, call the academy  
please.  
  
Louis picks up a radio off his belt and calls the academy.  
  
LOUIS  
(Nervous)  
Spengler, this is  
Tully, message, over.  
  
EGON  
(Static)  
Tully this is Spengler  
go ahead, over.  
  
LOUIS  
(Nervous)  
  
Erm we've just been attacked by Fire and  
  
Wind and there was this big voice  
telling us to go away, oh yeah, and a  
goblin said the Dark lord was coming, over.  
  
EGON  
(Shocked)  
(Pause) Ok, I'll look into it, get back as  
soon as possible, ok, out!  
  
INT. EGON'S LAB-NIGHT  
  
The machine the left is nearly complete, and a faint hum can be heard in the background Egon is standing around a monitor to the right, the 5 other main GBs are behind him, they talk inaudibly, the camera zooms in closer, and Egon plugs a PKE meter into a terminal surrounded by caution stripes, a green light flashes on and an electronic beep comes from the PK, and a black screen flicks on. Filled with charts and graphs.  
  
EGON  
(Matter of Fact Tone)  
Aha!  
Egon faces the others.  
The residence that you have  
just visited has been home to  
Some very strange events,  
it seems that there has been  
A massive amount of  
paranormal activity, however  
This seems to be  
of an other worldly nature.  
  
Except for Egon, they all sit down around the rectangular table, Ray on the left end, John, Rupert, Louis are on the far side and Winston on the closer side.  
  
JOHN  
(Confused)  
Er yeah, but I thought ghosts WERE other  
Worldly.  
  
EGON  
That's a common misconception, you  
see the ghosts In our world  
whilst they are unnatural, do  
Have a molecular particle that  
all things On Earth have, meaning  
they are of This world,  
however, the readings  
that you took Show no-sign  
of being from this world!  
  
Ray stands up and walks over to Egon.  
  
RAY  
So then Egon, care to tell us  
what we're dealing with?  
  
EGON  
As far as I can  
Tell, these ghosts are from  
another dimension,  
certain Locations in this world  
have a thin boundary between other  
dimensions And ours, Amityville,  
Glamis Castle and Borely rectory  
are fine examples  
Of this, and who could forget  
the apartment where we fought  
Gozer, that was another one.  
However it seems that this poor  
Woman's house is another location  
Bordering on a distant universe!  
  
The other Ghostbusters are lost for words.  
  
I believe it may soOn be time  
To test out my new toy.  
We'll try it out in two days  
Time, that should allow me to make  
Some final adjustments.  
  
JOHN  
(Sarcastically)  
Great, The highlight of my week!  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTERS ACADEMY, RAY'S OFFICE-DUSK  
  
Ray is sitting in his chair looking amused, Lenny is pacing about the room looking furious. Lenny approaches Ray, yelling.  
  
LENNY  
Damn it! This time you've  
Done it! You caused a black out!  
. AGAIN!  
I'm sorry but the State can't accept  
This, I'm shutting the  
Ghostbusters New York Division  
Down!  
  
Ray stands up quickly, he looks furious.  
  
RAY  
  
(shouts)  
You can't do that!  
  
Ray slams his fist on the table.  
  
LENNY  
I think you'll find I can and I  
Have, as we speak, your cadets and  
Graduates are being escorted off  
The premises.  
All equipment with exception for  
Your containment Unit  
Will be shut down,  
All weaponry will be removed from the  
Campus, the vehicles will be locked  
In the hanger and all dangerous chemicals  
In the lab will be removed as soon as  
As a suitable military team can be  
Sent in to dispose of them  
  
Ray looks ready to explode.  
  
RAY  
What, for a start, those chemicals  
Can not be disposed of, they are  
Essential for studying.  
It would also be very dangerous for that  
To happen.  
Secondly  
That weaponry must be stored safely  
Or there will be hell to pay!  
  
LENNY  
(calming down)  
Now from previous experience I  
Know that shutting the containment unit  
Is a very bad idea, so your generators  
Will be kept running and will be regularly  
Inspected by a trained individual.  
As for yourself, Dr. Zeddemore  
and Dr Spengler, you have twenty four  
hours to vacate the premises.  
Good day to you.  
  
Lenny walks out the door and slams it behind him.  
  
RAY  
(Desperate)  
Shit! Shit!  
  
Ray rests his head on the desk.  
  
EXT. GHOSTBUSTERS ACADEMY, FRONT GARDENS-NIGHT  
  
Winston, Egon, Ray and Louis are carrying the unknown machine from the lab across the field to the gates, all of them are wearing black polo necks and black trousers, a jeep is waiting outside, the machine is very big and they're struggling to carry it.  
  
WINSTON  
(groans)  
Is this legal?  
I mean we're not breaking  
the law are we?  
  
EGON  
I must remind you that this is  
A matter of great importance.  
  
LOUIS  
We could get ten years  
In prison for this, I  
Hope you know what your doing.  
  
WINSTON  
Ten years?  
  
RAY  
If we don't do this who knows  
What might happen.  
  
GHOSTBUSTERS  
  
They arrive at the gate, Louis lets go of the machine and opens the gates. Ray, Winston and Egon approach the jeep, Louis closes the gates and runs to the jeeps back doors opening them. They all glance around and load the machine into the back. Once it's in Egon gets into the passenger seat, Winston into the drivers seat and Louis into the back seat.  
  
RAY  
  
He slams the door, and slowly walks to the back seats of the jeep, whistling and glancing around. He quickly jumps into the jeep.  
  
The jeep speeds off.  
  
EXT. GHOSTBUSTERS FIRE HOUSE-NIGHT  
  
The jeep pulls up outside.  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTERS FIRE HOUSE, RECEPTION-NIGHT  
  
The reception looks just as it did in Ghostbusters 2, just with more dust, most of the technology; computers etc are no longer there. The original Ecto-1 is in there, it looks very rundown.  
  
Louis Opens the Fire Stations doors and the three Ghostbusters struggle in carrying the machine in.  
  
Ray immediately spots the Ecto.  
  
RAY  
(Happy and excited)  
Oh, my baby, there it  
Is, oh my God!!  
  
Ray lets go of the machine, leaving a lot of weight on Egon and Winston.  
  
EGON AND WINSTON  
(groaning)  
Oh God.  
  
EGON  
Louis! Here Now!  
  
Louis rushes over from the desk and grabs the machine, Winston and Egon look relieved.  
  
RAY  
Oh, it's so beautiful.  
  
Ray, gets into the cab of the Ecto, and checks all the equipment.  
  
Oh, it's been so long.  
  
Suddenly a loud voice can be heard coming from outside.  
  
VOICE  
Ghostbusters! You are completely  
Surrounded! Put your hands in  
The air and step outside.  
  
Ray jumps out of the Ecto, looking nervous. Louis whimpers and lets go of the machine, leaving Winston and Egon with a lot of weight in their hands once again.  
  
EGON AND WINSTON  
(Groaning)  
LOUIS!!!  
  
Louis ignores them and begins to panic.  
  
LOUIS  
Oh my god, oh my god  
What are we going to do?  
What are we going to do?  
  
VOICE  
This is your last chance.  
  
The Fire Station's doors open and Peter Venkman steps in wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts, his hands are around his mouth, like a loud speaker.  
  
Give yourself up!  
  
Ray, Egon, Winston and Louis look surprised.  
  
RAY  
(excited)  
Peter! How are you?  
What are you doing here?  
  
Ray runs over to Peter, Louis looks happy but Egon and Winston are still struggling with the machine.  
  
WINSTON  
(Angry)  
I'm gonna kill you Peter!  
Your dead, you know that?  
I'm gonna kill you!  
  
EGON  
(Angry)  
A little help here!  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTERS FIRE HOUSE, BASEMENT-NIGHT  
  
The Containment unit is gone, in it's place is the machine that was brought in earlier. Peter, Ray, Egon, Winston and Louis are standing in the middle talking to each other.  
  
PETER  
So what's new guys?  
  
RAY  
(Joking)  
Possible inter-dimensional cross rip.  
Nothing major.  
  
PETER  
Thank god for that, I thought  
It might be something bad.  
  
WINSTON  
But enough about us, what are  
You doing here?  
  
PETER  
Oscar had a nightmare  
He said that you guys were  
In trouble, so here I am!  
So what's the deal Zig?  
  
Egon throws Peter a dirty look, before picking up a PKE meter.  
  
EGON  
Ghostbusters New York has been  
Shut down thanks to.  
  
Peter interrupts.  
  
PETER  
Lenny?  
  
EGON  
Precisely! Due to that we  
Have a shortage of troops and  
Firepower.  
All we know is that there seems  
To be some sort of an inter dimensional  
Crossover in progress.  
In here is the data collected  
From the ghost in Miss Longs  
House.  
In theory if I plug this into  
The artificial dimension rift device.  
  
Egon points to the no-longer unknown machine.  
  
I can open a portal into the dimension  
That the ghost originated from.  
  
PETER  
Um, Egon.  
  
Peter puts his arm around Egon.  
  
Why would we want to do that?  
  
EGON  
I fear we may be on the verge  
Of another apocalypse.  
  
PETER  
I had to ask.  
But who cares? We're the  
Ghostbusters, we can handle it!  
Am I right Ray?  
  
Peter removes his arm from Egon, Ray doesn't answer. Egon walks up to the machine, he has the PKE meter in his hand.  
  
EGON  
Now, this will simply store the  
Data needed to open the portal, it won't  
Actually happen until I press that button.  
  
Egon points to a red button on the machine.  
  
EGON  
  
He is about to insert the PKE meter into a slot when the screen flashes white.  
  
INT HEAVENLY GOLF COURSE, NEITHER DAY NOR NIGHT  
  
A giant golf course stretching as far as the eye can see, the sky is a brilliant white. In the distance there is a man playing golf. Ray, Winston, Egon and Peter are on the course, in the same position as they were in the Fire station.  
  
GHOSTBUSTERS  
  
They all look confused.  
  
Peter hits Egon over the head.  
PETER  
WHAT DID YOU DO EGON?  
  
EGON  
I didn't do anything.  
  
PETER  
Like hell you didn't.  
  
Peter hits Egon again.  
  
RAY  
SHHH!  
There's a man over there.  
  
For the first time the Ghostbusters notice the man playing golf. Suddenly a golf ball almost hits them, and the Golfer walks over to the Ghostbusters, who are in a state of confusion.  
  
The Golfer is dressed in tartan trousers and the stereo typical golfers outfit. The golfer is played by John Goodman.  
  
GOLFER  
Hello Ray, Winston, Peter, Egon.  
  
PETER  
Hold on buddy!  
  
Peter walks over to the Golfer.  
  
How the hell did you know that.  
  
GOLFER  
No foul language here thank you!  
And I know who you are because I'm God!  
  
PETER  
Yeah right, you? God?  
HA!  
  
Egon scans "GOD" with the PKE meter.  
  
EGON  
Well he's not a ghost.  
  
RAY  
And we're definitely not in Kansas  
Anymore.  
  
WINSTON  
I say we trust him, ok  
Sir, what is that you want with us?  
  
GOD  
Well, here's the deal, you're  
well respected up here!  
You are official ambassadors of good,  
You know that?  
  
PETER  
He likes us he really likes  
Us!  
  
GOD  
We've been keeping a close eye  
On you, and I know what you're about to do!  
  
PETER  
And what would that be?  
  
GOD  
Your going to hell!  
  
RAY  
What? But you said that we're  
Ambassadors of good. Why are.  
  
God interrupts Ray.  
  
GOD  
All I can tell you is that  
Your undertaking  
The greatest task in the  
History of the universe  
You're going to hell.  
  
EGON  
Why?  
  
GOD  
To confront Lucifer of course!  
  
EGON  
Yes but.  
  
GOD  
Yes but I'm God and don't question  
Me! Look, a long time ago, before the dawn of man  
There was a great war in the heavens  
Lucifer's forces battled mine, and he was  
Cast down into hell, the world is on the verge  
Of a second attack, and seeing as the  
Battle will be fought on earth, you are my army!  
Now get out of here!  
I must finish my game.  
  
The Ghostbusters look Gob-smacked  
  
Bye, oh, and don't dress warm!  
  
A white flash fills the screen, and the Ghostbusters are once again in the fire stations basement. They are in their original positions As if they had never left.  
  
They all look at each other. Louis looks confused.  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTERS FIRE HOUSE, RECEPTION-NIGHT  
  
The Ghostbusters are dramatically putting on brilliant white Flight suits. War-like music plays.  
  
GHOSTBUSTERS  
  
They zip up their suits in unison, next they put their gloves on, again in unison, They lift their packs onto their backs, also in unison, They all strap a pack to their belt. The camera closes in on the original No-Ghost logo on their arm.  
  
Music stops.  
  
The Ghostbusters stumble off, complaining about the weight off their packs.  
  
Int. Ghostbusters Fire Station, Basement Night  
  
The Ghostbusters are standing in a line facing the Portal machine, there is a PKE Meter already loaded into it. Louis is in the room.  
  
PETER  
Louis, if anything happens to  
Us, we're counting on you!  
  
LOUIS  
Got it!  
  
EGON  
Louis please press that red button.  
  
Louis walks over to the portal machine and presses the red button. A wind starts to blow. Louis salutes the Ghostbusters and runs out the room. The wind gets stronger.  
  
PETER  
Are you sure this is safe?  
  
EGON  
No!  
  
PETER  
Good!  
  
The wind increases and a blue portal appears and begins to get larger until it's as wide and tall as all four Ghostbusters.  
  
RAY  
What are we waiting for?  
  
GHOSTBUSTERS  
  
They all take three steps backwards and run into the portal, shouting.  
  
There is a blue flash.  
  
INT. HELL, LOBBY-NIGHT  
  
A lobby that could suit an office. There is desk at the top of the room in the centre, behind it theirs is a ghostly woman with crooked teeth and yellow eyes. The only other things in the room are chairs around the walls and a door to the right of the desk.  
  
A Portal suddenly opens in the centre of the room and gets larger, the Ghostbusters are suddenly spat out of it, they land on the floor.  
  
RECEPTIONIST  
Ghostbusters?  
  
The Ghostbusters get up, they look confused.  
  
RAY  
Er, Yes.  
  
Peter kicks Ray.  
  
RECEPTIONIST  
Take a seat, His Majesty is  
Expecting you.  
  
GHOSTBUSTERS  
  
They get up, looking confused and sit down on the chairs directly opposite the desk.  
  
PETER  
(leaning over to Egon)  
Do we have a plan?  
  
EGON  
Sorry Peter, I'm too shocked  
For any rational thought.  
  
PETER  
Well that's good, for a moment  
There I thought we were in  
Trouble!  
  
RAY  
This amazing! An actual  
Civilization in another dimension.  
  
WINSTON  
Ray, shut up!  
  
GHOSTBUSTERS  
  
They all nervously look at the receptionist.  
  
The receptionist grins sarcastically back at them.  
  
PETER  
(whispering)  
Why don't we just blast her?  
  
EGON  
We have no idea what the  
Consequences might be.  
  
PETER  
Silly me.  
  
The phone on the receptionists desk rings, she picks it up and listens for a five seconds before putting it back down. She addresses the Ghostbusters.  
  
RECEPTIONIST  
His Majesty will see you now.  
  
The Ghostbusters look nervous.  
  
INT. HELL, MAIN OFFICE, NIGHT  
  
An office that looks almost exactly like Ray's, on the walls there are pictures of Lucifer shaking hands with J Edgar Hoover, Bill Clinton, George W Bush, Tony Blair, Michael Jackson and other assorted people, it is quite empty except for the desk, shelves and office equipment, on the desk is a name block with "Lucifer" on it, there are two doors, one opposite the desk and one to the left of the desk.  
  
The Ghostbusters are standing facing the desk in a line, they are sweating badly, the heating is right up high. There is someone sitting in a swivel chair, he spins round to face the Ghostbusters, his hands clasped. It is Lucifer himself (Danny De' Vito)!  
  
LUCIFER  
Well, well, I've been expecting  
You.  
  
PETER  
That's what the receptionist said.  
  
LUCIFER  
I must say I really don't like  
You.  
  
PETER  
Who does?  
  
LUCIFER  
Very funny, the legendary  
Venkman wit!  
  
PETER  
Well, I'm proud of it.  
  
LUCIFER  
Shut up!  
  
RAY  
What are you planning? And  
what do you want with us?  
  
LUCIFER  
Hmm, well I am a villain, maybe  
I should tell you what I'm planning!  
I want to take over Earth,  
To rule it as my own, to inflict  
eternal pain and suffering  
onto every puny, soul in your  
world! I'm going to boil the seas,  
turn the sky to ash, the ground to rubble  
and the bodies of mortals to pain.  
As for you,  
nothing anymore, I shall soon have enough  
energy for me for me to enter your world, I have  
everything else already! An army,  
A mortal to open my gateway in your world,  
It's all arranged.  
  
PETER  
What loser did you get for that?  
  
LUCIFER  
I believe you know him,  
His name is Walter Peck!  
  
PETER  
PECK? You mean Dickless?  
  
LUCIFER  
Yes, Dickless, as you like to  
Put it.  
  
PETER  
God Damn it!  
  
Lucifer Smiles.  
  
I knew that he hated me  
But enough to bring  
About the end of the world?  
  
LUCIFER  
You might like to know that  
It was his hatred of you that  
Led me to him!  
So in effect I owe everything  
To you!  
  
Peter spits.  
  
PETER  
So why Earth, what's so  
Special about Earth?  
  
LUCIFER  
Because Saint Michael (spits)  
Imprisoned me here, and now your world has become so  
corrupt that my prison boundaries have weakened  
enough for me to be released! And I vowed that one  
day I would have my revenge!  
That's why, now if you  
Will excuse me, I'm a very, very  
Busy man, I must plan my attack!  
Oh, and if you hadn't guessed,  
You're all my prisoners.  
  
Peter slowly reaches into his pocket and brings out a remote, it has a single green button on it, he pushes it, then puts it back into his pocket.  
  
PETER  
Well Duh.  
  
LUCIFER  
Oh, I'll enjoy torturing you Venkman!  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTERS FIRE HOUSE, RECEPTION-NIGHT  
  
Louis, is sitting on the swivel chair behind the desk, he's leaning back on it.  
  
Suddenly a small box on the table starts beeping, Louis falls off the chair backwards.  
  
LOUIS  
  
He quickly pulls himself up and looks at the box, a look of fear erupts on his face.  
  
LOUIS  
The guys are in trouble  
I gotta get help!  
  
Louis reaches into his pocket and pulls out a mobile, he dials and puts it to his ear.  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTERS FIRE HOUSE, RECEPTION-NIGHT  
  
Louis is pacing up and down the garage area in a brilliant white flight suit.  
  
The doors to the fire station are flung open and John and Rupert burst in.  
  
RUPERT  
Louis, what's happened, why  
Did you phone us?  
  
LOUIS  
(All at once)  
It'sterribletheguys  
Theywentthroughthis  
Portalandthey'reintrouble  
AndIdon'tknowwhathappened  
butthey'reintrouble.  
  
Rupert puts his hands on Louis' shoulders.  
  
RUPERT  
It's ok, Louis, breath, breath.  
  
Louis calms down.  
  
Now, what happened?  
  
LOUIS  
Ok, here's what happened.  
  
INT GHOSTBUSTERS FIRE HOUSE, BASEMENT, DAY  
  
Louis, Rupert and John are standing in front of the portal, they are all wearing brilliant white flight suits, and are each equipped with a proton pack and trap.  
  
LOUIS  
So, do we have a plan?  
  
JOHN  
Not a chance!  
  
RUPERT  
Just the way I like it!  
  
LOUIS  
Hang on guys, were coming to  
Rescue you!  
  
They arm themselves with their proton wands, take four steps back and run into the portal.  
  
INT HELL, LOBBY-NIGHT  
  
Louis, Rupert and John are thrown out of the portal, they land on the floor, but stand up quickly. They glance around.  
  
The Receptionist looks freaked out, she screams.  
  
LOUIS  
What do we do?  
  
RUPERT  
We ghost bust!  
  
The Receptionist picks up the phone.  
  
RECEPTIONIST  
SECURITY, SECURITY!  
  
JOHN  
Let her have it!  
  
GHOSTBUSTERS  
  
They fire at the Receptionist, she screams. Louis shuts off his wand and roles out the trap. John and Rupert bring the screaming receptionist over the trap, Louis stamps on the pedestal, the trap opens. John and Rupert shut off their streams and Louis closes the trap, sucking the ghost in.  
  
RUPERT  
Come on let's find the others.  
  
At that moment, a ghost swat team burst through the doors, all of which have evil yellow eyes and rotting skin  
  
SWAT LEADER  
HUT, HUT, HUT  
  
The swat team surround Louis, Rupert and John.  
  
SWAT LEADER  
Put your hands in the air.  
  
JOHN  
Who's gonna make me? You?  
  
INT. HELL, CELL-NIGHT  
  
An empty room, with one prison door in the top right corner, Egon, Ray, Winston and Peter are inside, they do not have their packs, or traps.  
  
The cell door opens and John steps in, he does not have his pack, but is still equipped with his trap.  
  
EGON  
John?  
  
Rupert steps in, also without his pack, but with his trap.  
  
Rupert?  
  
Louis Steps in, he is without trap or pack.  
  
Louis?  
What are you doing here?  
  
RUPERT  
We're here to rescue you.  
  
The door slams shut.  
  
Well, were here to rescue you.  
  
PETER  
Great!  
  
INT. HELL, CELL, 5HRS LATER.  
  
Everyone is sitting against a wall.  
  
PETER  
(to the tune of Jailhouse rock)  
Bom, bom, dum, dum,  
Bom, bom, dum, dum,  
Bom, Bom, Dum, Dum,  
Bom, Bom, Dum, Dum,  
Once threw a party in a demon  
Jail,  
Prison ghoul was there and began to wail!  
  
EGON  
I've got it!  
  
PETER  
Well keep it away from me!  
  
EGON  
No, I have an escape plan, everyone  
Listen.  
  
Everybody gathers around Egon.  
  
INT. HELL, CELL, 30 MINS LATER  
  
Winston is standing next to the door, Peter is lying on the floor opposite the door, Ray is standing over him, everyone else is kneeling down next to Peter.  
  
RAY  
Help! Help!  
It's Peter, he's dying  
Help.  
  
PETER  
Ray.Is that you?  
I can't see you  
Anymore, everything  
Is going black  
(cough)  
  
RAY  
(shouts)  
Please, You gotta help him.  
  
The door opens and a ghost guard steps in.  
  
GUARD  
He he, well, isn't this a shame.  
  
Winston slams the door.  
  
WINSTON  
No, not really.  
  
A look of panic spreads on the guards face.  
  
PETER  
SURPRISE!  
  
Peter pulls a trap from behind his back, and squeezes the pedestal, the trap opens, everyone looks away as the light engulfs the guard  
  
GUARD  
AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Peter squeezes the pedestal again and the trap closes, sucking the guard in.  
  
PETER  
Your Nicked!  
  
INT. HELL, CORRIDOR-NIGHT  
  
A long corridor with doors on either side. One by one the Ghostbusters leave the cell, Peter first. Peter walks up to the door opposite and looks through the small viewing window.  
  
INT. HELL, CHAMBER OF LOST SOULS-NIGHT  
  
A huge room full of fire and flying spirits screaming.  
  
INT. HELL, CORRIDOR-NIGHT  
  
PETER  
Nice place, real cosy!  
  
The Ghostbusters run down the corridor, they reach a door with the words "Stolen Items"  
  
EGON  
It's logical that our weapons  
Would be in there, let's go get them.  
  
Egon opens the door and they all go in.  
  
INT HELL, STOLEN ITEMS ROOM-NIGHT  
  
GHOSTBUSTERS  
  
They each find a pack and trap, they strap up, and leave.  
  
Int. Hell, Cell Corridor, night  
  
GHOSTBUSTERS  
  
Now with their equipment they rundown the corridor, they find an oak door at the end. Peter positions himself in front of the door, the other Ghostbusters line the walls of the corridor. Peter kicks the door in and they all burst through into the Main Office.  
  
INT. HELL, MAIN OFFICE-NIGHT  
  
Lucifer is sitting at his desk, in front of him is a map of Earth, there is a Red drawing pin on New York. Sitting opposite him there are two Goblins.  
  
LUCIFER  
Your troops will be arriving  
Here,  
  
Lucifer points to New York  
  
The door to the left bursts open and the Ghostbusters storm out, they all run directly through the other door, but Peter stops in front of Lucifer, Peter walks back slowly, Lucifer looks surprised.  
  
PETER  
Hey, thanks for the  
Hospitality, we gotta do  
Lunch sometime!  
  
Peter turns and Runs through the door.  
  
LUCIER  
(Very angry)  
VENKMAN.  
  
LUCIFER  
  
He Stands up and roars, he slams his hand to the left and his desk and the Goblins fly to the left, smashing into the wall, the goblins scream in pain. He walks out the door that the Ghostbusters left through, he looks furious!  
  
INT. HELL RECEPTION-NIGHT  
  
The earlier receptionist is cowering in the corner, she has obviously been released. The Ghostbusters are standing close to the Portal, Egon and Ray have their weapons trained on the door.  
  
Louis dives into the portal, just as that happens the door is broken down and Lucifer steps through looking furious, John and Rupert both jump into the portal, Egon and Ray open fire on Lucifer, he stumbles back a step but looks unfazed, Lucifer walks forward, slowly but steadily.  
  
LUCIFER  
I am no ghost, Dr. Spengler  
You of all people should know  
That.  
  
EGON  
He's right, our weapons can  
Only annoy him, and we definitely  
Can't trap him.  
  
Winston Dives through the portal.  
  
LUCIFER  
You might as well give up!  
  
Peter opens fire as well, Lucifer, about five meters away from the Ghostbusters, stumbles, but continues walking.  
  
Peter, Ray and Egon back into the portal, shutting off their streams.  
  
LUCIFER  
It's a good job for you  
that I can't use that  
Portal!  
  
Lucifer roars!  
  
INT GHOSTBUSTERS FIRE HOUSE, BASEMENT-NIGHT  
  
John, Rupert, Louis and Winston are standing opposite the portal as Ray, Egon and Peter are spat out.  
  
RAY, EGON AND WINSTON  
  
They stand up, looking shaken.  
  
Egon rushes over to the machine and pushes the red button, then extracts the PKE meter. The portal shrinks until it completely vanishes.  
  
EGON  
We're In big trouble!  
  
PETER  
I'll say, we've gotta find Peck!  
  
RUPERT  
(excited)  
Walter Peck?  
  
PETER  
Yeah, do ya know him?  
  
RUPERT  
He held those students captive  
In the mansion on 3rd.  
  
WINSTON  
Let's go then!  
  
RAY  
(excited)  
Hey! We can take the Ecto-1!  
  
EXT GHOSTBUSTERS FIRE HOUSE-NIGHT  
  
The Doors to the Fire Station burst open and the original Ecto-1 bursts out, the Exhaust pops and the siren is out of tune, yet it speeds down the street.  
  
INT. ECTO-1 NIGHT  
  
Ray's driving, Egon is in the passenger seat and Winston, Peter, John and Rupert are in the back. (Louis was left behind)  
  
RUPERT  
So what's the deal with  
this Peck guy?  
  
PETER  
Long Story, basically  
I was rude to him,  
He shut off the Containment  
Unit and tried to get us all  
Arrested.  
But then, this is the good  
Bit, Lenny took my side, and  
Peck lost everything, His home, job  
And status.  
So now he wants revenge  
And he figures the way to get this  
Is to destroy the world.  
  
RUPERT  
Right.  
  
EXT. MANSION LOCATION-NIGHT  
  
The Ecto-1 pulls up where the mansion should be, but it's no longer there.  
  
GHOSTBUSTERS  
  
They all get out of the Ecto, not bothering to put their packs on, they stand in front of where the house should be, they all look amazed.  
  
PETER  
You sure this is it?  
  
JOHN  
Yep, this was it, funny,  
That house had been there for years  
  
PETER  
How many years?  
  
JOHN  
About fifteen, I think.Why?  
  
PETER  
Ever since the shut down.  
  
RAY  
I see, It was just an illusion  
The house didn't really exist!  
  
PETER  
Exactly!  
  
EGON  
It's very possible that Lucifer  
Was able to create the illusion of  
A mansion in order for secret rituals  
To take place. And any intruders would  
Be trapped forever!  
  
WINSTON  
Hey, that's New York for you!  
  
EGON  
We better go, if what Lucifer  
Said was true, we don't have much time!  
  
PETER  
Well, what are we waiting for?  
We have a world to save.  
  
GHOSTBUSTERS  
  
They all pile into the Ecto-1 and drive off, the sirens blazing!  
  
INT. ECTO-1  
  
Everyone is where they were before.  
  
PETER  
Ok, you're a psychopathic  
Demon and you want to destroy the world  
Where do you start?  
  
INT. NEW YORK STREETS-NIGHT  
  
Peck is walking down the streets, in the middle of the side walk. Suddenly a homeless man stumbles put of the shadows and taps Peck on the shoulder.  
  
BUM  
Hey buddy, ya got a  
Quarter spare?  
  
Peck turns around, his eyes glow a bright red and his mouth turns to a sneer.  
  
PECK  
What do you think?  
  
BUM  
  
His face turns to an expression of fear and he screams. He turns around and flees screaming about demons, he crashes into a trash can and falls over.  
  
Peck's face returns to normal and he carries on walking.  
  
PECK  
(To Himself)  
Ah, just look at these pathetic  
Fools! Wallowing in self pity,  
Leading such pathetic lives,  
Each of them believing that they have the  
Most problems, their story is always the  
Worst. Just look at the state  
Of this miserable world, politicians  
Squabbling, over the pettiest things!  
All that will change soon, with the coming  
Of the Dark Lord!  
(SHOUTING)  
Do you hear that, you pathetic  
Low lives?  
Your miserable existence will soon  
Be over! Soon you will all perish!  
  
Peck laughs like a maniac, two cops on the beat, spot Peck, laying their hands on their guns they approach Peck.  
  
COP A  
Ok buddy, how much have you had  
To drink?  
  
PECK  
I assure you officer, I am perfectly  
Sober! And am more aware then any of  
You pathetic creatures.  
  
COP B  
Hey that's enough buddy! Your comin'  
Down town! I'm charging you with  
Being drunk and disorderly, and disturbing  
The peace!  
  
PECK  
Oh, I don't think so.  
  
COP A  
Oh, you don't think so? Well, what if we  
Don't feel like being so nice, eh?  
  
The Cops move in on Peck, looking really menacing.  
  
PECK  
Not so fast.  
  
Peck lays a hand on each of the cop's heads, A blue electricity, flows from Peck into the cops. The cop's gaze turns vacant, and they fall to the floor.  
  
Peck walks on as if nothing had happened, pedestrians stop and stare at Peck, he glances at a couple, Peck's eyes turn red and he roars! The couple away run screaming.  
  
PECK  
Soon.  
  
INT. ECTO-1  
  
The Ecto-1 is driving aimlessly around New York. Tension is high!  
  
JOHN  
Oh for gods sake!  
  
RUPERT  
  
Just shut up, your not helping!  
  
JOHN  
Why don't you shut up?  
  
PETER  
Now hang on a minute, Maybe you should  
Shut up!  
  
EGON  
(Shouts)  
WHY DON'T ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!  
  
JOHN  
Sorry.  
  
RUPERT  
Sorry.  
  
PETER  
Sorry.  
  
WINSTON  
I know where Peck is!  
  
RAY  
Where?  
  
WINSTON  
Where in New York can you find a structure  
Capable of conducting large amounts of energy?  
  
INT NEW YORK STREETS-NIGHT  
  
Peck stops walking and grins.  
  
POV PECK  
  
He looks up slowly, and the Empire State Building looms overhead.  
  
INT. NEW YORK STREETS, NIGHT  
  
The Ecto-1 executes a 180 turn, causing traffic to brake quickly to avoid a crash. Two police cars, start up their sirens and pursue the Ecto which is travelling back the way it came.  
  
INT. ECTO-1  
  
RAY  
(Panicked)  
Jesus, we're being chased by the cops.  
  
PETER  
So? We have an apocalypse to prevent!  
  
RAY  
Your right, screw the cops!  
  
WINSTON  
Just like old times eh?  
  
Peter grins.  
  
EXT. THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING-NIGHT  
  
Peck walks up to the Empire State Building, two guards are by the door, as Peck walks past them they rise their arms, blocking his path. Peck rises his arms and waves them apart, the guards are "thrown" in opposite directions, they land on the floor unconscious. Peck is just about to enter the building, when the familiar Ecto-1 siren can be heard. Peck turns round to see the Ecto-1 pulling up. Peck stands, bored, waiting for the Ghostbusters.  
  
All the Ghostbusters get out of the car, already wearing their packs. They form a line in front of the Ecto.  
  
PECK  
Well, well, the Ghostbusters.  
  
PETER  
You better believe it, Dick less!  
  
PECK  
(Shouts)  
Don't you dare call me Dick less,  
Venkman, you don't know what your dealing with!  
  
PETER  
Oh, I think we do!  
  
In unison all the Ghostbusters take up their proton wands and aim them at Peck.  
  
PECK  
Oh, how pathetic.  
  
PETER  
I'm warning you Pecker, If you go  
Inside there we will fire!  
  
PECK  
Fine!  
  
Peck turns around and walks through the doors of the Empire State Building, a police siren can be heard.  
  
RAY  
Fire!  
  
All the Ghostbusters Fire at Peck, the streams have no effect on him what so ever. Peck Turns around aims his hands at the Ghostbusters, he then makes a throwing action, The GBs are flung backwards, crashing into the Ecto-1, Peck turns back to the building and walks in.  
  
The Ghostbusters get to their feet and run to the doors of the Empire State Building. Just as they reach the doors Police attack them and prevent them from going in side.  
  
RUPERT  
You're making a big mistake.  
  
COP C  
Save it English!  
  
PETER  
Your gonna hear from my Lawyer buddy!  
  
EGON  
In about thirty minutes time there  
Won't be any lawyers for them to hear  
From!  
  
The Ghostbusters are dragged to the Police Cars, Cop C is roughly pushing Rupert inside.  
  
MAN  
Hey look up there!  
  
The man points at the sky, it's turning red and a lightening storm is breaking out! Everyone in the street looks up, muttering to themselves, Cop C releases Rupert and all the Cops and the Ghostbusters look at the sky. The Cops loosen their grips on the Ghostbusters, as the swirling red sky begins to grow more violent.  
  
COP C  
Holy Shit.  
  
COP D  
No kiddin.  
  
EGON  
It has begun!  
  
INT. EMPIRE STATE BUILDING, ROOF-NIGHT  
  
The roof of the empire state building, The doors of a service hatch burst open, and Peck steps out, Peck walks underneath the giant conductor and stands with his back to it. Peck raises his arms above his head, the medallion taken from the mediums house is in his hands, electricity strikes the conductor, and flows directly into Peck, the medallion glows red.  
  
A massive pulse of energy emits from Peck.  
  
EXT. EMPIRE STATE BUILDING, STREETS-NIGHT  
  
The Ghostbusters look up in terror at the top of the skyscraper, A giant red energy pulse explodes at the top of the building.  
  
EGON  
In the car now!  
  
The Ghostbusters run into the Ecto-1 and start it up, it drives down the street.  
  
INT. ECTO-1  
  
Peter picks up a radio.  
  
PETER  
Louis, we need a favour, call all  
The cadets and graduates, tell them  
To meet at the academy.  
  
INT. EMPIRE STATE BUILDING, ROOF-NIGHT  
  
A small red portal appears behind Peck, Lightning strikes constantly and Peck is glowing with energy. The portal steadily gets larger, Red and Black orbs fly out rapidly, Peck begins to laugh manically.  
  
Begin Apocalypse Montage.  
  
INT. ENGLAND, CENTRE OF LONDON-DAY  
  
A black orb flies into Big Ben, the clocks hands crazy, spinning round in opposite directions, the clocks faces explode. Causing pedestrians to run screaming.  
  
INT. VEGAS-NIGHT  
  
A red orb flies into the giant neon cowboy. The cowboy comes alive and starts reeking havoc on the casinos, bystanders scream.  
  
INT. STREETS OF FRANCE-DAY  
  
A black orb flies down a manhole cover, moments later the manhole cover explodes and hundreds of ghosts pour out of the sewers, pedestrians flee in terror.  
  
INT. WASHINGTON DC-NIGHT  
  
The President is standing on top of the White House, He is surrounded by body guards. A green ghost is slowly making it's way towards the President. Two body guards have glow sticks and are waving them in the air. A White Transport Helicopter with the No-Ghost logo flies into view, The hatch slides open and the chopper sets down on the white house. Two anonymous Ghostbusters appear in the hatch of the chopper, they beckon to the president. The body guards rush the president to the chopper and they all get in. The green ghost only meters away. The chopper takes off leaving the Ghost roaring.  
  
EXT. SYDNEY OPERA HOUSE-DUSK  
  
The roof of the opera house explodes, and a giant ghost punches it's way out of the top, it releases a horrific roar and continues to demolish the building  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTERS FIRE HOUSE, RECEPTION-DUSK  
  
Louis is sitting at the desk, he has a phone to his ear and is talking inaudibly. Louis hangs up, picks and using a pencil crosses a name of a long list of names, there are ten crossed off the list.  
  
INT. NEW YORK STREETS, NIGHT  
  
Pedestrians are running down the street screaming, all of a sudden there is a massive explosion, and the four horsemen of the apocalypse charge down the street.  
  
INT. YELLOW STONE PARK-NIGHT  
  
There is a couple, passionately kissing on the floor. A rangers car pulls up. An elderly ranger steps out and approaches the couple, he taps the lad on the shoulder. The lad turns his head and looks at the ranger. Suddenly the lads face contorts into something demonic and roars. The ranger screams in terror.  
  
INT. SCOTLNAD, LOCH NESS-DAY  
  
There is a small rowing boat in the centre of the Loch, a middle aged man and woman are fishing. All of a sudden bubbles appear on the water's surface.  
  
MAN  
Odd!  
  
The man gets up and looks over the side, a set of tentacles burst out of the water and pull the man in. The woman screams.  
  
INT. NEW YORK, MORTUARY-NIGHT  
  
A security guard is patrolling a morgue, a faint tapping can be heard. The guard stops and cocks his head, he hears the knocking again, this time louder. The guard walks up to a storage wall, and put his ear to it, the tapping can still be heard. The guard moves along the wall until he finds the source of the tapping. The guard opens the body draw to find a frozen body. The guard scratches his head. The corpses eyes open and they glow red, the guard screams.  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTERS FIRE HOUSE, RECEPTION-NIGHT  
  
Louis is pacing up and down the reception area with a mobile phone to his ear.  
  
LOUIS  
You can?  
Great!  
Bye.  
  
Louis runs back to the desk and picks up the name sheet and pencil, Louis crosses another name off the list, there are now about thirty names crossed off. Louis checks the next name and looks at the phone number and dials it on his phone, which he brings to his ear.  
  
Hi, I know  
It's hell out there  
But.  
  
INT. HELL, MAIN OFFICE-NIGHT  
  
Lucifer is slowly spinning on his chair and laughing like a maniac. The phone rings and Lucifer picks up.  
  
LUCIFER  
Yes? Don't worry my arrival will  
Be soon, keep up the attack!  
  
Lucifer hangs up and begins laughing again.  
  
INT. NEW YORK STREETS-NIGHT  
  
The Ecto-1 is speeding down the road, a giant winged ghost swoops down on the car. The Ecto-1 has a sudden burst of speed, leaving the ghost behind.  
  
INT. EMPIRE STATE BUILDING, ROOF-NIGHT  
  
The portal is getting larger and redder, Peck is still standing, flowing with energy.  
  
PECK  
It's Happening,  
It's happening!  
  
Peck laughs.  
  
INT. NEW YORK, STREETS, NIGHT  
  
Pedestrians are running in terror, cars are breaking to a halt, ghosts are terrorising people.  
  
INT. ENGLAND, STONE HENGE  
  
An earth quake shakes the structure and it collapses in a domino effect.  
  
INT. ROLAND'S HOUSE, LOUNGE-NIGHT  
  
A cosy lounge with a homely feel to it, Kylie, Roland and Eduardo are sitting on a couch, Garrett is in a wheel chair in the centre of the room. All the windows are boarded up, they all look nervous, There is a phone on a small coffee table.  
  
The phone rings, Garrett wheels himself to the phone and picks it up.  
  
GARRETT  
Hello?  
(pause)  
Yeah we'll be there!  
  
Garrett hangs up.  
  
Guys, were moving out!  
Let's hit it!  
  
INT. ECTO-1  
  
EGON  
  
He is staring into space, suddenly he can hear someone's voice, but nobody is talking.  
  
GOD  
Egon, you know what you must do!  
You must protect my world!  
  
INT. JAPAN, MT FUJI  
  
The ground shakes and Mt Fuji erupts, a river of lava flows from the top.  
  
INT. SPACE, MIR SPACE STATION  
  
The crew of the space station are "floating" in the lounge area, A Russian floats over from where he was resting, he looks out of the window.  
  
RUSSIAN  
Holy shit.  
  
An American floats over to the same window.  
  
AMERICAN  
What.  
Sweet mother of.  
  
POV AMERICAN  
  
The earth's atmosphere is a dark red.  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTERS FIREHOUSE, RECEPTION-NIGHT  
  
Louis is once again on the phone.  
  
LOUIS  
Yes, The Academy, see you there!  
Bye.  
  
Louis hangs up and picks up his pad and pencil, he crosses the very last name of the list. Louis looks proud of himself.  
  
INT. MAYOR'S OFFICE-NIGHT  
  
Lenny gets out of his chair and walks over to the window, he sees that the sky is blood red!  
  
LENNY  
Oh My God!  
  
Lenny runs to his desk and picks up the phone.  
  
James? Get me the Ghostbusters!  
  
Lenny slams the phone down.  
  
Not in election year!  
  
Lenny walks over to the door, takes his coat and hat off a stand and puts them on.  
  
This is all my fault!  
  
Lenny Leaves the room.  
  
INT. ECTO-1  
  
RAY  
We're in trouble, the portal is already  
Open, streams of hell creatures are  
Flooding into our dimension and we've been  
Shut down.  
  
EGON  
Yes, the odds against our success are  
Very high!  
  
PETER  
Any ideas Zig?  
  
EGON  
Just one, but I'm not sure if It'll  
Work.  
  
PETER  
(Sighs)  
Well, we've never had a plan before!  
  
RUPERT  
Where exactly are we heading?  
  
PETER  
The Academy, if Louis has done his job  
Then there should be a little surprise  
Waiting!  
  
RAY  
We're here!  
  
RUPERT  
Oh My God, Louis got the army and the  
Cops, wow, you were right!  
  
PETER  
(Shouting)  
Army? Cops?  
What the hell is going on here?  
  
EXT. GHOSTBUSTER'S ACADEMY, OUTSIDE MAIN GATES-NIGHT  
  
About one Hundred and fifty Ghostbusters from the Academy are waiting outside the gates, there are mixes of black and Dark grey uniforms. In front of the Ghostbusters is the army, there are numerous troop carrying jeeps, and over one hundred infantry soldiers, there are several police cars and bikes and about twenty cops. Lenny is waiting at the front, his arms folded, Louis is next to him, in the sky ghosts are flying around manically.  
  
The Ecto-1 pulls up in front of Lenny, all the Ghostbusters get out, and walk over to the mayor, Peter looks extremely annoyed.  
  
PETER  
(Shouting)  
Look, buddy, what the hell do you want  
This time? You already shut us down  
Three times, what are you doing now?  
Come on spill it!  
  
LENNY  
Look, I'm sorry, I don't usually say  
This, but I made a mistake, I shouldn't  
Have shut you down.  
  
PETER  
Sorry, I didn't hear that can you say  
That a bit louder.  
  
LENNY  
I'm Sorry.  
  
PETER  
Can you say that again, the people  
At the back didn't hear.  
  
LENNY  
(Shouts)  
I'm sorry damn it!  
(normal volume)  
Now what do you need us to do?  
  
RAY  
We need our equipment back.  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTER'S ACADEMY, FRONT LAWN-NIGHT  
  
On the front lawn of the Academy there are several army trucks, the backs are open and they are loaded with Ghostbuster equipment  
  
Ghostbusters are equipping themselves from the back of the trucks. The four students are on the field, next to one of the trucks.  
  
EDUARDO  
Hey, man, we should not be here!  
We are not Ghostbusters!  
  
ROLAND  
No but we could be!  
  
KYLIE  
Can you imagine it, being a Ghostbuster?  
  
EDUARDO  
Yeah, dangerous!  
  
ROLAND  
It's up to you Garrett, what should we do?  
  
GARRETT  
Let's lock and load!  
  
The Students jog (except Garrett who wheels himself) to the truck with the proton packs, there is a soldier in the truck handing out the packs.  
  
GARRETT  
Make with the guns!  
  
SOLDIER  
Are you Ghostbusters?  
  
KYLIE  
Yeah, course we are!  
  
SOLDIER  
Here you are then.  
  
The Soldier hands each of them a pack.  
  
STUDENTS  
  
They move over to the next truck and receive a Trap.  
  
GARRETT  
This is gonna be so cool!  
  
EDUARDO  
I'm not so sure.  
  
KYLIE  
Wimp.  
  
EDUARDO  
Hey, Eduardo's no wimp babe!  
  
KYLIE  
Whatever!  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTER'S ACADEMY, EGON'S LAB, NIGHT  
  
Egon, Ray, Peter, Winston, John, Rupert and Louis are in the lab. Egon is filling up two Slime blowers with the mood slime. John and Rupert are doing P.E. warm ups. Louis is sitting on the table comforting himself, Ray, Winston And Peter fiddling with their equipment.  
  
PETER  
Why the pink goop?  
  
EGON  
We know that our weapons have no effect  
On Lucifer, but the principal of Positive  
Energy weakening a creature of a Negative  
Make up is still valid, it won't be a clean  
Bust, but it will be a lot easier.  
  
RAY  
Of course, it all makes sense now!  
  
EGON  
John, Rupert, Winston and Peter, your Alpha  
Team, Ray and I are Bravo team!  
  
LOUIS  
What about me?  
  
EGON  
Louis, I want you to Escort Lenny,  
You know, make sure he doesn't mess  
Up!  
  
LOUIS  
Oh ok.  
I like that plan  
  
PETER  
Aren't those teams a just little (stresses  
Little) unbalanced?  
  
EGON  
No, I plan on Alpha team confronting  
Lucifer directly.  
  
WINSTON  
What?  
  
PETER  
And what will you and Ray be up to  
When we're risking our lives in front  
Of Lucifer.  
  
A slight smile crosses Egon's face.  
  
EGON  
You'll see.  
  
PETER  
(Mock happiness)  
I feel so much better knowing that!  
  
Egon finishes filling the Slime Blowers, and he stands up.  
  
EGON Er, I'll be back soon, I have to make a few Alterations to, um, something. I want you Winston, and you Rupert to use these. (pointing to the slime blowers)  
  
Egon leaves the lab, and as he walks out he can be seen concealing a PKE metre under his arm.  
  
PETER  
He's up to something.  
  
RAY  
Yep!  
  
WINSTON  
(To Rupert)  
You know how to use a Slime Blower right?  
  
At that moment Slimer flies through the wall. Slimer flies about at the top of the room before "landing" on the table.  
  
LOUIS  
Agh! What do you want?  
  
SLIMER  
(Slimer says something that sounds like  
Lenny)  
  
PETER  
Did you say Lenny?  
  
SLIMER  
Uh huh, uh huh!  
  
Slimer nods his "head" rapidly.  
  
RAY  
We better go see Lenny.  
  
PETER  
(like a ten year old)  
Ohhh, do we have to?  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTER'S ACADEMY, FRONT LAWN-NIGHT  
  
Lenny, is talking with Ray, Winston, Peter, John, Rupert and Louis  
  
RAY  
So that's the deal, we need an escort to  
The empire state building, the other  
Ghostbusters will be fighting off Lucifer's  
Forces.  
  
LENNY  
If you say so.  
  
John and Rupert glance about and spot the students, the two walk over to them.  
  
JOHN  
Hi ya!  
  
The students notice Rupert and John. Garrett wheels himself over.  
  
GARRETT  
Howdy!  
  
RUPERT  
Hi Kylie,  
  
Kylie, smiles and blushes slightly.  
  
KYLIE  
Hi Rupert  
  
Eduardo looks jealous  
  
JOHN  
What are you guys doin' her?  
  
ROLAND  
We got a call from Louis over there.  
He thought we might like to help.  
  
RUPERT  
How'd you like us to show you exactly how  
To work those tools!  
I'll show you Kylie.  
  
Rupert stands behind Kylie and holds onto her hands, moving them into the right position.  
  
Eduardo looks murderous.  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTERS ACADEMY, OUTSIDE VEHICLES HANGER-NIGHT  
  
Egon emerges from a white hanger with a no-ghost symbol on the door. In front of the hanger there is a runway. Egon walks back to the Front Lawn.  
  
EGON  
(To Himself)  
God, I hope this works.  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTER'S ACADEMY, FRONT LAWN-NIGHT  
  
Ghostbusters are mulling around everywhere, John, Rupert and the students are still talking. Lenny, Winston, Ray, Peter and Louis are still in conference, Egon walks over to them.  
  
PETER  
Ah, Egon, have you got something  
Interesting to say, Please say you  
Have something interesting to say,  
I am so bored!  
  
EGON  
As a matter of fact, it's time  
For me to allocate the vehicles.  
  
Egon reaches into his pocket and takes out a microphone. Egon switches it on, a high pitch squeal emits from it.  
  
PETER  
Damn it Egon!  
  
Egon turns the volume down and the squeal stops.  
  
That's better!  
  
EGON  
(Speaking Into the Mic)  
Attention, Attention, can all  
Ghostbusters gather round.  
  
All the Ghostbusters gather round Egon, including the Students, John and Rupert stand next to Egon.  
  
As you know we are facing a huge threat,  
Just to clarify though, this is no normal  
Ghost attack, Lucifer, better known as the  
Devil, has opened a portal to this world.  
Needless to say, if Lucifer succeeds, it  
Will be the end of the world as we know it!  
  
The crowd of Ghostbusters begin to mutter, and uneasy looks fill their aces.  
  
Flewinski, Adams, Johnson, Ramis, Hudson,  
Williams, De'Santis, Beck, Coomber and Yallop,  
You will be taking control of The choppers!  
  
Ten of the cadets, including Flewinski and Adams smile and talk amongst themselves.  
  
Larkham, Wilbur, Murray, Edgar and Redfield,  
You will be using the Proton bombers, you  
Will be called upon to take out large masses  
Of ghosts.  
  
Five other cadets grin.  
  
Davis, Aykroyd, Roberts, Moranis, Valentino,  
Conner, Kent, Austin, Smith and Rodgers, you  
Will be in command of the Proton Cannons.  
Now, you should all know how to use the vehicles,  
May I remind you though, only the choppers have  
Built in traps, the other vehicles are only used  
To weaken the ghosts.  
The rest of you will be foot soldiers,  
You will be required to trap as many ghosts  
As possible, you are equipped with two traps  
Each, after filling your traps  
You will be required to report to a mobile  
Containment unit, which can be found in the  
Military trucks.  
  
Peter snatches the mic from Egon, Egon looks shocked.  
  
PETER  
(shouting)  
So Who wants to kick some Ghost ass?  
  
All the Ghostbusters cheer!  
  
Ok, shall we show Lucifer who's boss?  
  
ALL GHOSTBUSTERS  
YEAH!!!!  
  
PETER  
I we gonna let some hell hound  
Push us around?  
  
ALL GHOSTBUSTERS  
NO!  
  
PETER  
We ain't afraid of no ghost!  
  
ALL GHOSTBUSTERS  
Yeah!  
  
PETER  
Then Let's do It!  
  
All the Ghostbusters cheer!  
  
EXT. GHOSTBUSTER'S ACADEMY, OUTSIDE MAIN GATES-NIGHT  
  
The Army of Ghostbusters, and the Ecto-1 are approaching the main gates, the doors open automatically, and the Ghostbusters run out, shouting war cries! The Ecto-1 follows, with Winston, Peter, John and Rupert inside. The Ecto's sirens are blazing.  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTER'S ACADEMY, OUTSIDE VEHICLES HANGER-NIGHT  
  
The doors to the hanger open dramatically, a White stealth bomber can be seen, The bomber's engines start up, and it taxis out of the hanger, it's followed by four more bombers, the planes take off and fly in off in different directions.  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTER'S ACADEMY NIGHT, HELIPAD-NIGHT  
  
A massive helipad with ten white attack choppers on it, a Ghostbuster runs to each one and gets inside, the Chopper blades start to turn and they take off into the sky.  
  
INT. CHOPPER A  
  
The pilot speaks into the radio.  
  
PILOT A  
This is White leader, follow for formation  
Attacks, over.  
  
INT. CHOPPER B  
  
PILOT B  
This is Alpha Sierra, Rodger, wilco!  
  
INT. NEW YORK SKIES-NIGHT  
  
The Attack Choppers fly in formation, towards a hideous brown Dragon like ghost flying crazily in the sky.  
  
INT. CHOPPER A  
  
PILOT A  
Formation Ten Four, go, go, go!  
  
INT. NEW YORK SKIES-NIGHT  
  
The Choppers form an arrow formation, the first three fire on the dragon ghost. The dragon ghost shrieks and breaks free of the streams, panicked, the ghost flies straight into One of the Choppers bringing up the rear, the damaged chopper spins out of control.  
  
INT. CHOPPER I  
  
PILOT I  
Mayday, Mayday, I've lost control,  
I'm gonna have to execute an emergency landing.  
  
PILOT A  
(Over the radio)  
Not to worry, just look after yourself.  
Everyone else, formation Seven three!  
  
INT. NEW YORK SKIES-NIGHT  
  
The Choppers circle round the Dragon ghost and close in to a distance of twenty meters, Chopper A, B, C and D fire, The Dragon ghost is caught in the streams. It lets out a horrific roar.  
  
PILOT A  
Ok, Flewinski, Use the trap.  
  
PILOT E (FLEWINSKI)  
Rodger!  
  
A pyramid of golden light emits from the under carriage of Chopper E, Choppers A, B, C and D shut off their streams and the Dragon Ghost gets sucked into to Chopper E.  
  
PILOT A  
Nice work, lads, lets move on!  
  
INT. ECTO-1  
  
Winston is driving, Peter is in the passenger seat and Rupert and John are in the back, outside ghosts are everywhere..  
  
WINSTON  
This place is hell!  
  
PETER  
I believe that's the point!  
  
WINSTON  
That's not what I meant.  
  
PETER  
I know.  
  
WINSTON  
Empire State Building here we come!  
  
A vulture creature flies at the front window, pulling up at last minute. Winston looses control of the car for a second, but recovers fast.  
  
Jesus!  
  
PETER  
Less cursing yeah? We're the good guys!  
  
WINSTON  
SHUT UP!  
  
Rupert and John nod.  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTER'S ACADEMY, VEHICLES HANGER-NIGHT  
  
Inside the Hanger near the back there is a white troop carrier with an odd machine attached underneath it, in front is a truck connected by a tow cable. Ray is inside at the controls, Egon is making some adjustments to the machine underneath, a PKE meter can be seen in a slot on the control consol.  
  
EGON  
This ought to work.  
  
EGON  
  
He pats the machine and stands up, he clasps his hands and brings them to his mouth as if uttering a silent prayer. Egon runs to the cab of the truck and starts it up.  
  
EXT. GHOSTBUSTER'S ACADEMY, VEHICLES HANGER-NIGHT  
  
The truck and transport chopper drive out of the open gates. Egon jumps out of the cab and un-hooks the chopper from the truck. He then runs to the helicopter and gets in to the cockpit.  
  
Ray looks nervous.  
  
RAY  
All set?  
  
EGON  
I hope so.  
  
RAY  
Good enough!  
  
Ray starts the chopper up and the blades rotate.  
  
The Chopper takes off, it hovers for a second, before flying off in the direction of the Empire State Building.  
  
INT. TROOP CARRIER COCKPIT-NIGHT  
  
EGON  
I hope the others know what to do.  
  
Ray nods.  
  
INT. ECTO-1  
  
WINSTON  
So, what are we gonna do?  
  
PETER  
I have no idea!  
  
A nervous look passes John's and Rupert's faces.  
  
EXT. ECTO-1  
  
The Ecto-1 can be seen driving down the ghost filled street.  
  
INT. NEW YORK STREETS-NIGHT  
  
Garrett, Kylie, Roland and Eduardo can be seen fighting a goblin like ghost, Garrett is coping surprisingly well, despite his wheel chair.  
  
GARRETT  
(To Ghost)  
Eat my dust!  
  
Kylie shuts off her stream and takes a ghost trap off her belt, she slides it underneath the ghost and stamps on the pedestal. The golden light engulfs the goblin. Garrett, Eduardo and Roland shut off their streams and Kylie closes the trap, the ghost is sucked in.  
  
ROLAND  
Alright!  
  
EDUARDO  
Yeah, man this is cool!  
  
GARRETT  
Man we are fit to be.  
  
KYLIE  
(Interrupting)  
Garrett, look out!  
  
A gorilla like ghost leaps out of the shadows knocking Garrett to off his wheel chair and to the floor. The Ghost leans over Garrett, it's mouth open above his head. Garrett reaches for his particle thrower.  
  
GARRETT  
Man, No-one takes advantage of the  
Physically challenged!  
  
Garrett grabs his blaster and fries at the ghost, ensnaring it in one shot, Garrett, still lying on the floor, lengthens his stream, the ghost is ensnared in mid air.  
  
Someone trap it!  
  
EDUARDO  
Will do man!  
  
Eduardo pulls a trap of his belt and slide it underneath the Ghost, it opens almost straight away, Garret shuts off his stream and Eduardo closes the trap, the ghost is sucked in.  
  
EXT. EMPIRE STATE BUILDING-NIGHT  
  
The Ecto-1 pulls up, and Winston, Peter, John and Rupert get out, only Peter and John are wearing a proton pack.  
  
WINSTON, PETER, JOHN AND RUPERT  
  
They run round to the back of the Ecto, John and Peter position themselves on either side of the back door, they arm themselves and aim into the distance. Winston opens the back and leans in, Rupert waiting behind him.  
  
PETER  
Come on, come on!  
  
WINSTON  
Shut up man!  
  
Peter glances around nervously at the ghosts flying round over head.  
  
PETER  
I think they may attack any minute.  
  
WINSTON  
Nah, don't reckon.  
  
A flying ghost dives at Peter.  
  
PETER  
  
He fires a short blast of his wand, the ghost screams and flies back up and circles again.  
  
PETER  
What were you saying?  
  
WINSTON  
I said I'll hurry up!  
  
Winston pulls a slime blower out of the back and hands it to Rupert, Winston leans back in as Rupert puts the Slime blower on. John looks up.  
  
Winston takes a second slime blower out of the Ecto and puts it on.  
  
Peter clutches at his heart.  
  
RUPERT  
Let's go before they come back!  
  
PETER  
Agreed!  
  
The four run into the entrance of the building.  
  
Int. Empire State Building, Reception, Night  
  
Peter, Winston, John and Rupert run into the reception, they stop and look around.  
  
JOHN  
  
He points to the elevator.  
  
JOHN  
Lift!  
  
The four run up to the lift, Rupert pushes the call button, the elevator doors open.  
  
RUPERT  
We're in luck!  
  
WINSTON  
Alleluia  
  
PETER  
Whew!  
  
GHOSTBUSTERS  
  
They get into the elevator, the doors close.  
  
INT. EMPIRE STATE BUILDING, ELEVATOR-NIGHT  
  
The four heroes are standing calmly facing the doors.  
  
PETER  
Well, so much for the dramatic entrance!  
  
WINSTON  
Uh huh!  
  
JOHN  
Well at least it's safe!  
  
PETER  
Hey! Don't jinx it!  
  
JOHN  
Sorry.  
  
INT. HELL, MAIN OFFICE, NIGHT  
  
Lucifer is relaxing on his chair.  
  
LUCIFER  
I Think I'll head off soon.  
  
INT. EMPIRE STATE BUILDING, ROOF-NIGHT  
  
Peck is still there and is glowing red, the portal is very large, but there are no more ghosts coming out of it. Peck laughs manically.  
  
INT. EMPIRE STATE BUILDING, ELEVATOR-NIGHT.  
  
The four Ghostbusters still look calm, as the elevator continues to ascend.  
  
WINSTON  
Yo, what floor are we on?  
  
PETER  
Twenty-six I think.  
  
WINSTON  
Uh huh, and how many floors are there?  
  
PETER  
A lot!  
  
INT. NEW YORK, STREETS-NIGHT  
  
An aerial view of the city, shows a world of chaos, Bombers, choppers and tanks can be seen battling Ghosts of every variety.  
  
INT. GHOSTBUSTER'S ACADEMY, RAY'S OFFICE-NIGHT  
  
Lenny is sitting at Ray's desk, he looks very nervous, Louis is sitting opposite him in his uniform, with a pack on.  
  
LENNY  
What's taking them so long?  
  
LOUIS  
Be patient, they're professionals,  
They know what they're doing!  
  
LENNY  
For some reason that doesn't help me!  
  
There is a sudden pounding at the door, Louis and Lenny stand up quickly.  
  
Do something!  
  
Louis takes up his particle thrower and aims at the door.  
  
INT. EMPIRE STATE BUILDING, ELEVATOR-NIGHT.  
  
The Ghostbusters have stopped on the roof.  
  
JOHN  
We're finally here.  
  
PETER  
Yep, now lets take a quick rest, can't  
Fight Lucifer if we're exhausted.  
  
GHOSTBUSTERS  
  
They lean against the wall.  
PETER  
Everyone rested?  
  
WINSTON, JOHN AND RUPERT  
No.  
  
PETER  
Good, now let's go!  
  
GHOSTBUSTERS  
  
They all stand up and Peter opens the door and walks through, the others follow.  
  
INT. EMPIRE STATE BUILDING, ROOF-NIGHT.  
  
The Ghostbusters emerge from the elevator hatch, and look horrified. Peck is still there and the giant portal is blood red, the Ghostbusters' hair blows in the wind created by the portal.  
  
PETER  
Hey Dickless!  
  
Peck snaps out of his trance and turns to face Peter, Peck's eyes glow red.  
  
PECK  
Ah how good of you to join me!  
You shall have the honour of being the  
First victims of the dark lord in this world!  
  
PETER  
Sorry, but we don't plan on allowing that  
To happen.  
  
The Ghostbusters Close in on Peck.  
  
PECK  
Oh, but it will!  
  
Peck makes a throwing action with his hands and a sphere of energy hits Peter in the chest.  
  
PETER  
He bends double, wincing in pain.  
  
PETER  
Bad move buddy!  
(To Ghostbusters)  
Shoot him!  
  
John, Winston and Rupert ready their packs, but before they can fire, John steps forward, waving his arm as an order for the others to stand down.  
  
JOHN  
Ah hello Pecker, or would you prefer  
Me to call you Dickless? You know, some  
Might admire you for selling yourself  
To evil itself! Not many though, most would  
Just call you a psycho! And I for one would have  
To agree with them! Your nothing but a psychopathic  
Burocrat, with an inadequacy complex!  
  
Pecks face is contorted with rage, his anger is very visible.  
  
PECK  
Fool!  
  
In a fit of anger Peck a run at John.  
  
(SHOUTS)  
DIE!!!  
  
As Peck is running, Peter intercepts and punches Peck hard in the face, Peck drops to the floor, unconscious. Peter clutches his hand.  
  
PETER  
Agh, damn it!  
Hose that bastard!  
  
Winston and Rupert spray the unconscious Peck with slime, the Red glow fades from his eyes.  
  
What an asshole!  
  
The Ghostbusters walk over to the portal and stand opposite it, as far away as possible, they are in a line, each with their weapon in hand.  
  
RUPERT  
So, how are we going to close this thing?  
  
WINSTON  
Crossing the streams?  
  
PETER  
I suppose we could do that  
  
RUPERT  
Er, excuse me but we were told that crossing  
the streams was bad!  
  
PETER  
It is bad, but it's also bad for him!  
(points at the portal)  
  
JOHN  
So what are we doing then.  
  
WINSTON  
Beats me!  
  
At that moment Lucifer steps out of the portal, grinning.  
  
LUCIFER  
Hello boys!  
  
GHOSTBUSTERS  
Shit!  
  
WINSTON  
(Shouts)  
FIRE!  
  
John and Peter fire at Lucifer, he just absorbs the energy streams and laughs, they shut off their streams!  
  
PETER  
Ok, let's hit him with the.  
  
Peter is interrupted.  
  
LUCIFER  
You really are pathetic aren't you!  
Your weapons can't hurt me! I am the  
Angel of darkness, not some measly ghost  
That you can trap and store!  
  
JOHN  
Well we'll see!  
  
John fires at Lucifer again, but Lucifer just laughs.  
  
LUCIFER  
Persistent little rodent aren't you!  
Well, what shall I do to you?  
  
Lucifer makes a throwing action at John. John rises into the air.  
  
JOHN  
Damn it! What the hell are you doing?  
  
Peter, Winston and Rupert run at John, but Lucifer is ahead of them and waves his hand in their direction, an invisible barrier blocks the way. Peter, Winston and Rupert pound at it.  
  
LUCIFER  
Putting you and your kind out of your misery!  
  
Lucifer flicks his hand round, as he does that John turns upside down in mid air.  
  
You puny little runt.  
  
Lucifer walks up to John and slaps him round the face, causing John's nose to bleed.  
  
I will destroy your entire world, and turn it  
Into a barren wasteland!  
What a fool Peck was to think that I would spare  
Any of you, even him!  
  
At that moment Peck runs at Lucifer, screaming, he has got to his feet without anyone noticing.  
  
PECK  
Bastard, you lied!  
  
Peck jumps at Lucifer. Lucifer merely slams his arm into Peck, knocking Peck backwards. Peck is thrown backwards, the barrier vanishes, Peck falls off the side of the building. At the last moment Peter's hand shoots out and catches Peck's wrist. Peck is left hanging off the side of the building.  
  
But why?  
  
PETER  
Because you're human.  
  
Peter pulls Peck up onto the roof and they stand up, Winston and Rupert join them.  
  
RUPERT  
You are going down, believe me!  
  
The Ghostbusters move into a fighting position, opposite Lucifer. Winston and Rupert hose Lucifer  
  
LUCIFER  
  
He is shocked and his face turns to an expression of pain.  
  
Peter fires at Lucifer as well, Lucifer's fists clench and he lets out a tremendous roar.  
  
John falls to the floor, and stands up. He fires at Lucifer also.  
  
Lucifer's roars increase, his pain showing, Peck makes a run for the elevator and leaves the Ghostbusters alone.  
  
LUCIFER  
(Roaring)  
No.  
I. Will. not. let. this. happen!  
  
RUPERT  
Face it bub, you are history!  
  
LUCIFER  
NO!  
  
PETER  
Yes!  
  
LUCIFER  
I will destroy this world, and everything  
In it!  
  
WINSTON  
(Happy)  
The mood slime is.  
  
Winston's Slime Blower cuts off, a final small burst of slime is spat out off the blower.  
  
(Scared)  
Out!  
  
Rupert's slime blower also cuts out.  
  
RUPERT  
Oh dear, I think we have a problem!  
  
Lucifer laughs like a mad man.  
  
LUCIFER  
  
He throws his arms out, and the proton streams deflect.  
  
LUCIFER  
All right! Play time is over! It's time  
To pay the piper!  
  
LUCIFER  
  
Arms extended, Lucifer makes a grasping action with his hands, the four Ghostbusters clutch their hearts and groan in pain, The particle throwers and the Slime blower's cannons drop to the floor (the particle throwers cut off), Winston and John drop to their knees.  
  
PETER  
(Struggling to speak)  
Does he take credit cards?  
  
LUCIFER  
(Shouts)  
Silence!  
  
Lucifer twists and clutches his hand even harder, The Ghostbusters let out a pained groan and clutch their hearts even harder, they drop to the floor, twisting in agony.  
  
You made a very big mistake crossing me!  
And now I shall torture you, before you die!  
  
Lucifer slowly approaches the pained Ghostbusters, he looms over them, ready to deliver the killing blow! Lucifer raises his fist high into the air, and is about to bring it down when the white troop carrier with Egon and Ray rises into view, shocked, Lucifer stumbles back slightly, but keeps his supernatural grip on the GB's hearts.  
  
INT. TROOP CARRIER, COCKPIT-NIGHT  
  
Ray is piloting the chopper and Egon is sitting in the co-pilot's seat. The top of the Empire State Building can be seen in great detail, including Lucifer and the other Ghostbusters.  
  
The two pilots lean forward.  
  
EGON  
There they are!  
  
RAY  
I see 'em, locking onto their positions!  
  
EGON  
(Shouting over the rotors noise)  
Before we open the portal, I must warn you  
That if this goes wrong this may be our last  
Night on earth!  
  
RAY  
If we don't do anything this WILL be our  
Last night on earth, I vote yes!  
  
INT. EMPIRE STATE BUILDING, ROOF-NIGHT.  
  
The troop carrier can be seen hovering.  
  
Lucifer looks annoyed and confused. The Ghostbusters are in immense pain.  
  
LUCIFER  
What the.  
  
PETER  
(Struggling to speak)  
That's Egon for you! I wish he'd tell us  
When he's planning a stunt like that though!  
  
RUPERT  
(In pain)  
Impeccable timing!  
  
LUCIFER  
(Shouts)  
No!  
  
INT. TROOP CARRIER, COCKPIT-NIGHT  
  
Egon slams his hand down on a green button.  
  
EXT. TROOP CARRIER, NIGHT  
  
A white beam emits two metres from the machine underneath the chopper. There is a massive white flash and the tip of the beam grows into a large white portal, half the size of the red one though.  
  
INT. EMPIRE STATE BUILDING, ROOF-NIGHT.  
  
The white portal can be seen.  
  
Lucifer attempts to back away from the heavenly portal, shielding his eyes.  
  
LUCIFER  
(Shouts)  
No! No!  
  
The camera zooms in on Rupert's face and he experiences a flashback.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Rupert is sitting in the GB academy's lounge, holding his pendent, the words "In the family for years" can be heard.  
  
CUT TO IMAGE OF YOUNG RUPERT IN A STUDY  
  
Rupert's Grandmother hands young Rupert the necklace and the name St Michael is heard.  
  
Two images are shown again and again, one after the other.  
  
CUT TO THE PENDENT'S IMAGE  
  
The Words can still be heard, being said faster and faster, and the camera zooms in on the face of the engraved St Michael, it resembles Rupert's.  
  
CUT TO RUPERT'S FACE  
  
The expression of pain leaves Rupert's face.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
RUPERT  
  
Whilst the other Ghostbusters are writhing in pain, He gets to his feet, un- straps his Slime blower, and allows it to fall off his back. Surprising everyone, he walks to the front of the white portal, and stands facing it. He raises his right arm into the air and opens his hand as if he is about to receive something. There is a flash of golden light and a long gold spear appears in his hand. He lowers his hand.  
  
The white portal closes in on itself, Lucifer looks terrified, and tightens his grip on the GB's hearts even more, their faces begin to turn blue.  
  
RUPERT  
  
He turns around and walks towards Lucifer.  
  
RUPERT  
(Aggressivly)  
Games up Lucy-boy!  
  
LUCIFER  
  
He backs away, looking terrified.  
  
The camera zooms in on Rupert's chest, his necklace is hanging out of his uniform, and Lucifer sees the image on it and is shocked.  
  
LUCIFER  
(Muttering)  
No. Who are you?  
  
Rupert draws his right arm into an attack position, the golden spear sparkling. As Rupert closes in on Lucifer he drives the spear deep Lucifer's chest, the other Ghostbusters watch on, helpless!  
  
LUCIFER  
  
A black fluid oozes from the wound, he coughs and the black blood trickles out of his mouth.  
  
Lucifer releases his grip on the GB's hearts and they sit up, breathing heavily.  
  
RUPERT  
I know who I am now. I'm the descendant of St.  
Michael!  
  
RUPERT  
  
He twists the spear, driving it deeper into Lucifer's chest, before releasing the spear and taking a step back.  
  
LUCIFER  
  
He lets out a hideous roar.  
  
Lucifer hits Rupert around the head, knocking him unconscious. Lucifer pulses with white energy, his body goes into spasms, black blood oozing out of his mouth, with a final roar, Lucifer erupts in white flames before vanishing, the golden spear drops to the floor with a clatter.  
  
The red portal begins to suck all the ghosts that escaped from it back in. The wind is very strong.  
  
The troop carrier turns, so that the troop door is within stepping distance off the roof of the Empire State Building, the door slides open revealing Egon.  
  
EGON  
  
He leans out of the chopper, the intense wind making a mess of his hair.  
  
EGON  
(Shouting over the sound of the wind)  
Quick, I think the portal is going to  
collapse, It will take us all with it,  
if we don't leave now! Get in quickly!  
  
The other Ghostbusters pull themselves to their feet. Winston runs over to the unconscious Rupert and scoops him up, Winston jogs into the chopper and lays him out on a bench. John runs into the troop carrier and takes of his pack.  
  
PETER  
  
He runs up to the troop carrier and gets in, taking his pack off.  
  
EGON  
All set?  
  
Peter notices the spear lying on the roof.  
  
PETER  
Wait a second.  
  
EGON  
(Arguing)  
There's no time!  
  
PETER  
I know!  
  
Peter jumps out of the chopper and collects the spear from the ground, the portal is collapsing, and the wind is increasing, numerous ghosts are still being sucked in. Peter runs back to the chopper and jumps in, Egon slides the door shut.  
  
TROOP CARRIER  
  
It turns round and speeds off, behind it the portal collapses on itself and a massive explosion rips through the sky, knocking the chopper forward.  
  
INT. TRANSPORT CHOPPER, PASSENGER AREA-NIGHT  
  
Peter, Winston, John and the unconscious Rupert are jolted forward.  
  
EXT. TRANSPORT CHOPPER, NIGHT  
  
The troop carrier is plummeting to the ground, badly damaged, the ashen red sky begins to clear to reveal a beautiful morning, the street is now clear of ghosts, and there are anonymous Ghostbusters everywhere, congratulating each other. The chopper crashes to the ground, it is in a bad state. The anonymous Ghostbusters mutter to themselves and run to the chopper.  
  
ANONYMOUS GB1  
Oh my god.  
  
ANONYMOUS GB2  
Is Dr Stantz in there?  
  
INT. TRANSPORT CHOPPER, PASSENGER AREA-NIGHT  
  
Egon, Peter, Winston, John and Rupert are all unconscious on the floor, Ray cannot be seen. Slowly, Peter regains consciousness, he pulls himself to his feet.  
  
PETER  
Guys? Guys?  
  
PETER  
  
He runs to Egon, and shakes him.  
  
Egon, come on man.  
  
Egon opens his eyes and coughs.  
  
You ok Zig?  
  
EGON  
(cough)  
Yes, I'm fine.  
  
Egon pulls himself to his feet. Winston and John wake up.  
  
JOHN  
Is everyone ok?  
  
PETER  
Yeah, except Rupe.  
  
John pulls himself up and runs to Rupert.  
  
RUPERT  
  
He wakes up, coughing.  
  
RUPERT  
What happened?  
  
JOHN  
You destroyed Lucifer!  
  
Peter picks up the golden spear and hands it to Rupert, who turns it round in his hand, looking at it, the name Michael can be seen on it.  
  
RUPERT  
Wow.  
  
Suddenly Rupert becomes fully aware of his surroundings.  
  
Hey, where's Ray? Is he ok?  
  
Egon is about to say something, but is interrupted by the cockpit door opening, Ray steps out.  
  
RAY  
Hey, our public wants us! You should see  
The crowd outside!  
  
All the Ghostbusters get up and approach the sliding door.  
  
INT. NEW YORK STREETS-DAY  
  
The Troop carrier is on the streets. The entire street is filled with Ghostbusters, soldiers and civilians.  
  
The sliding passenger door opens and Egon and Ray step out, followed by John, Rupert and Peter, Winston steps out last, they look battered but victorious. The entire street erupts with cheering!  
  
PETER  
They love us, they really love us!  
  
John punches the air and shouts:  
  
JOHN  
(Shouts)  
We Rock!  
  
Ghostbusters theme starts up.  
  
The six heroes step out in to the crowd, shaking peoples hands, and slapping people on the back, Kylie runs out of the crowd and throws her arms around Rupert. The six heroes leave their welcome and begin to jog down the street towards the Empire State Building; the cheering crowd follows them.  
  
EXT. EMPIRE STATE BUILDING, DAY  
  
The heroes reach the Ecto-1 and get in it; the car starts up, and drives down the street.  
  
THE END 


End file.
